Memories
by JessicaThePerson03
Summary: (Edited) What happens when Steven cracks his gem and looses his memory, and at the time Lapis Lazuli has began plotting revenge on the gems with an entire Home World army on her side ready to fight? Updated randomly , Rated K currently, but may change to T in later chapters, I check Fan Fiction about every day, so feel free to ask questions, I'm free to answer! Enjoy!
1. Cracked gem

Steven watched as Connie rode up on her big red bicycle. "Hey Connie!" He called, waving. The clouds were descending behind the large Rose Quarts shaped mountain and the sunset was begging to be freed into the sky. The blue of the sky was just turning orange and the sun took its last glimpse of the horizon. Soon the light reflecting off of the red of her bike would be no more than a flicker and then die out like the rest of the array of lights in the world. Steven sat on the peak of the large cliff shaped like his mother. Connie rode upward to the peak seemingly defying the laws of gravity pushing down on her wheels.

"Hey Steven." She gasped out between breaths. Her big blue winter scarf blended in with the deep maroon sky falling upon the two. She took in deep breaths watching the white air coming from her mouth that once was breath, but cooled to a freezing fog. She put her hair out of its tight bun and sat down next to Steven. "Sure is cold isn't it?" She asked as she pulled her mittens farther down her arm, enclosing the heat around it. She shivered a bit as she noticed more and more how cold it was.

"Is it? I hardly noticed.." He said as if he was deep in thought, he wrapped his arms around his knees and stared into the ocean as the tide crept up closer to them, beating against the structure.

"What do you mean, its _freezing." _Connie said. She put her hands down and stopped rubbing them together, she sat looking into the navy blue of the sky, her knees dangled from the side of the cliff limply.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem very cold out today." He uttered a bit more quiet than usual. Connie was worried for Steven, he wasn't cold yet he was wearing his usual short sleeved red shirt, Connie swore it was pink though, and a big yellow star in the middle, with his regular light blue jeans and sandles, how could anyone _not _be cold in that.

"You seem like your thinking about something what is it?" She asked, curious as too what he was so silent about, he looked at her, his once active and bright curious eyes, full of life now seemed dull and bored, like a flame that was once as bright as the sun, was at its last flicker of light. He let his head dangle a bit on his back and he looked up to the sky.

"Its just... you wouldn't understand its gem stuff.." He said, he didn't bother being ashamed of leaving Connie out or keeping secrets from her. She tensed up a little, she knew she wouldn't understand, that's _why _she asked, but didn't have the guts to protest against the fact.

"Is there-"

"No." He immediately answered not letting her finish, her knew what she would ask, he simply turned his head from her and answered. She nodded and sat up, ready to hop back on her bike and ride into the horizon, cycling away until she was no more than a faint blur in the clouds, then completely disappearing out of sight of him. He turned to her and asked just before she got up, "Whats it like being an outcast to you?"

"W-what..?" She asked after moments of silence.

"Well, after seeing you, I've noticed your not magic, or a gem, and your like.. an outcast, then I thought for a while, that I'm outcast too ya know? I mean, I'm not from homeworld like the other gems, or from some magical special place with a huge destiny to be evil, but ended up a hero and being a protector like Amethyst.. I'm just so.. plain from Earth, with a dad whose no more than a car washer.. Its not fair is it?" He asked looking straight at Connie with innocent eyes.

"Nothings fair... we just learn to live with it I guess." Connie said.

"Whats the point then?" Steven asked, he stared back into the sky, loosing himself in his thoughts again.

"I guess, to make a difference, and live up to peoples expectations, and if you don't do that you've got all the excitement in the world to keep you busy, and have a great time doing." She said, loosing herself in the sky too.

"Yeah.. guess so." He mumbled half asleep. He stood up, not realizing Connie was too and tripped backwards. "C-Connie!" He cried reaching for her hand as he felt the world tipping beneath his feet. The entire world tipped on its side and then he was upside down, falling head first down to the rock below, tears came from his eyes as he tried to find a way back up, he urged to fly , or sprout wings, or something, he suddenly fell into the ground, gem first and felt everything darkening. The gem emitted a few flickers of light before growing dim and Steven went limp, Connie raced down to help him, but ended up falling down the hill. She sprained her elbow and was calling for a gems help. She saw as the door slammed open.

"STEVEN!" The gems all cried as they rushed to his aid. Pearl ran the quickest, reaching for him as she felt a couple tears fall from her face. She saw that his gem was cracked and he wasn't moving.

'_Please be okay..' _Pearl silently chanted. She felt every nerve in her legs and arms burn as she struggled to run, the hill was steep and she kept tripping down. '_You're supposed to be the agile one..' _Pearl said to herself realizing what a horrible job she was doing running down, she didn't care as much as it sounded though, she just wanted to get down the cliff. The scenery faded into the blurred clouds and every sparkle of light dimmed as she focused all her attention to the boy on his side, struggling to gain his consciousness. A wave of exhaustion passed through her. The world spun around itself and everything was getting farther and farther from her reach.

"Pearl!" Amethyst cried when she saw the woman tip over on her side and fall to the ground, her clothes became torn and ragged, she glared up at Amethyst.

"_Save Steven!"_ Pearl snapped. The purple girl nodded and heading farther away. She glanced back at Pearl.

'_Please be okay..'_ Pearl chanted one last time, but this time to Amethyst seeing how much the purple girl was struggling, she could already see the dullness in her own eyes as she was beginning to faint in exhaustion.

"I won't let you down." Amethyst said just barely audible to Pearls ears. Pearl thought to herself half consciously, '_Please be okay..'_

* * *

_**That's the end of the first chapter, let me know if your enjoying it so far in the reviews, I would appreciate the effort, I just got into the show not too long ago and think its worth the fan fiction, please tell me if I did good.**_


	2. Who are you?

Steven awoke with a startled gasp, staring up at the ceiling of the unfamiliar, yet at the same time a place that he had seemed to be in several times before. The flickers of his previous dream danced around through his head. He saw he was wearing a red t-shirt with a bright yellow star in the center, with sandles and blue jeans. He lifted his shirt up a bit too see a beautiful gem, quarts to be exact. He tapped at it to make sure it was real, it had a large crack in it. '_Where am I?' _He asked himself, he scanned his surroundings. A blue-green sofa , a table and several books and other artifacts and junk stuffed in a bookcase in the wall, a lamp in bad shape, and a old fireplace. Most likely the living room was below him, he sat at what seemed to be the top floor, with no floor except where his bed rested, and a small space for him to get down to the stairs, with a TV rested at the back end of the wall, with a few feet to spare, and a small space for sitting and watching it while laying on the back boards of the bed. A bookshelf was also a few feet behind it with a giant window as the right wall. A kitchen was connected to the living room with no walls, a common household fridge, a counter top and a few stools, cub bored's, a microwave attached to the wall with a stove next to it, a few bowls of fruit and star magnets on the fridge. The most interesting part was the large stone device the was on the last room connected to both the kitchen and living rooms. It was futuristic looking with several shiny gems, a lot similar to quarts actually, a large door a few feet from the large stone/ gemstone device, or whatever you called it, sat there, it had different color and encrusted shapes in them in the shape of a pentagon. The top one was a light light pink and the one to the right and below of the pentagon of gems was a purple one, it was in the shape of a hexagon, and across was a light blue smooth gemstone , almost as light as the pink, below it was a blue one in a triangular shape, and a square shaped one that was red was beside it, under the purple. Steven guessed the gems at the top of his head, they seemed to just.. be there, like he already knew. First at the top was rose quarts gemstone, the one clockwise from it was a pearl gemstone, further down was a... sapphire? Maybe? That one seemed hard to guess, the next one also pretty hard, ruby, and the one ahead was amethyst, the most obvious of the five.

Steven finally hopped out of bed after examining the home thoroughly. He hopped down the stairs and felt the wood creak under his feet. He stared out the door, a large wooden patio with seemingly handcrafted wooden steps were in front of the door, with a large ocean. He stared outwards too it, it was so familiar, it seemed like something had happened.. something important? The home was silent, what was he doing here again? He couldn't remember anything, he remembered hearing someone call someone named, Steve? Stave? No that's not right, is it? HE shook his head clearing his thoughts, he needed to focus on the mission, retrieving his memories of what he was doing here. But how was he going to do that when he couldn't even remember his own name? Maybe it was Steve.. Stave... Steven- His thoughts were interrupted and he immediately forgot the name when a loud noise went off. The sounds of bike tires and rubber against rocks and ocean caught his ears.

"Steven!" A young girls voice echoed through the home. He alerted to the name, his name possibly? Or maybe... the name of his captivator! Was he a hostage? Had they hit him on the head causing him too loose his memories? What if this girl was his captivator coming to do something to him?! He had to hide until he found more information. He found a closet type hole underneath the stair case leading up to the top floor. He hid, and let the blinds on the doors handle let him see the girl, she was defiantly familiar. A suspect.. Steven watch the beautiful girl walk in with a worried look. She had brown hair, curled at the bottom and tangled. Her glasses were crooked and her clothes were a yellow t-shirt with a dog mixed with a helicopter on the front. She had a gray skirt with a star headband, and brown boots.

"Steven!" She called once more, persistent to find him. She searched the couch cushions, behind the counter, and the top floor, she even searched around the device in front of the door, it still puzzled him as to what it was. "Maybe he went on a mission? With the gems..?" The girl asked herself. "Oh please Steven come out soon!" She searched some more. He wanted to come out to this girl, she was so friendly and seemed to have a familiar presence, but not enough to trigger any memories. Like he'd known her for a while now, but still didn't _know _her well. It made his head hurt just thinking about it, it pounded against his skull, the thought of her, like his brain was yelling, '_what are you waiting for, shes your best friend?! How could you?' _If his brain was right, which he hoped it was, then he was a terrible person. He stayed in the shadows a few moments longer before deciding to meet her.

Steven stepped out of the hold and looked at the girl, she spun around, her hair swaying beautifully around her shoulders. "Steven!" She called wrapping him in a tight hug. He felt tears roll down her face.

* * *

Connie saw the boy step out and hugged him mercifully. She clung to him tight. "I'm so glad you're safe... I was so worried when you fell." She didn't want to let go, she would stay in this position forever if she had too. '_I'm so glad he's safe.. if he'd have died I would have-' _The boy silenced her thoughts when he uttered quietly,

"H-hello.." His voice was unfamiliar it seemed, like he was a different person, he looked, sounded, and had the same gem as Steven, but it was almost if his personality had changed, although she couldn't determine that from just a simple '_hello' _right? _Right?_ She hoped she couldn't, after all Steven was her _only_ friend. Then he said something that made Connie's heart shatter into pieces, she felt nausea overtake her, he said something so tragic, unbelievable, something so _unbearable_ it made her sick to her stomach.

"Um... _who are you?"_


	3. Starting from the beginning

_**Three chapters in one day.. I've been busy, also I just wanted to say thank you who reviewed and Favorited and followed, you guys are awesome and hope you enjoy, this takes place after Lapis goes home, and when Peridot invades, I thought I'd include them just because I was watching the new episodes during the week, and thought Peridot was a interesting character to use for this fan fiction, hope you like how I went about it, I think I did well, its like the original episodes, but in a different timeline I guess you could say, it takes place in different times and different things happen unlike the original, so enjoy and please just take some time out of your day to review or support this in any way possible you are awesome!**_

* * *

"Who are you?" Steven asked once again, making Connie's heart shatter even more. '_No it can't be true!' _She said to herself. She dropped onto her knees, and felt hot wet tears roll down his t-shirt.

"Please tell.. me this is a sick joke.." She said between startled gasps. "Your joking right? _Right?!_" She asked as she grabbed at his shirt, she saw his gem.. his cracked gem, shining beautifully, but to her it was nothing more than a dim glow. She was too smart to think he was only kidding, she knew when his gem cracked his memories were gone. She saw it in his eyes, the way all of his maturity, and experience as a crystal gem, and how much he had grown since she'd met him was going away, she just didn't want to believe it, she saw in his eyes his call for help as his memories were being washed away. Now was a bad time for that to happen, especially when Lapis lazuli had only just left when this was happening. "You have to remember.." She said quietly only to herself.

* * *

Steven saw the pain in her eyes, and heard it within her sobs, he felt so guilty for this. He knew he couldn't help though. HE sat down on the couch. "Please... tell me what happened.." Steven said, he had to form the words in his mind fully before his mouth would actually process them and carry them to audible noise.

"Should I _start_ over _from the beginning?" _Connie asked him, Steven nodded, his black curly hair bulging with movement. Connie saw the innocence, the curiosity in his eyes, the same from when they first met and he was starting off. Only now she knew him better than before. "Alright... it was just after Lapis Lazuli had fled home, at least a couple weeks actually, the gems had picked up her presence-"

"_Gems? Lapis? Fled home?!" _Steven asked, not understanding the words coming out of this women's mouth.

"The gems are three people that go by, Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet, Lapis is a gem from their original planet, homeworld, and she was corrupt, a gem who was incapable of understanding human values. She only wanted to flee home, but ended up wanting revenge, Garnet traced her and found out she was coming back to Earth, and should be arriving soon. You and your father, Greg Universe, wrote a song about her a while back." She said remembering the song he had sung for her. Well.. hummed actually. Steven had to admit, he had a song stuck in his head ever since he got up, he heard it in a dream.. he thought. He closed his eyes and tried to recall it.

_"She was trapped in a mirror and it couldn't be clearer, she wanted to leave this place and get herself back in space, hey you might think shes a - criminal, but her friendship comes through subliminal, Lapis Lazuli~~~ You fled into the bottom of the sea, Lapis Lazuli~~~ You were so mad, but then you came around to me~!" _Steven sung quietly, Connie heard and smiled.

"Well, at least you remembered that." She said.

"I don't know how.." He said softly. "I just recalled it randomly, like.. a light that suddenly flashed after being broken for years.." Steven said in a sort of spiritual tone. Unusual for Steven. It worried Connie at how different he was now. It _scared _her.

"Y-yeah.." Connie mumbled, as she picked up a book off the shelf, letting the clutter of things fall to the ground.

* * *

About a half hour later the device glowed. Steven gazed in awe st the sight of three beautiful girls coming through, one tall with a black Afro and futuristic clothes, a visor on her face and big lips, she was a purple red colored skin and seemed to be the most serious of the group.

A tall woman with light, light blue skin almost white, with the faintest tint of green, she was agile looking, she had a blue sleeveless shirt with a see through part on the top, becoming opaque when it reached her shoulders. She had a gem on her forehead, a pearl to be precise, similar to the one implanted on the door. She had a blue ribbon tied around her waist and a purple star on the front of her sleeveless shirt, she had simple orange pants and ballerina shoes without the ribbons around her ankles too.

The last one was a purple girl, she was big... to say the least, and had a sleeve drooping over one shoulder showing a black undershirt, and pants with star holes cut out around her knees. She had large purple hair that covered one eyes and was the fun one in the group judging by her appearance. The lazy one too.

The three gasped at seeing Steven awake. "Steven your okay!" The tall one with the pearl on her forehead exclaimed. She hugged Steven tightly. Steven stared at the woman with a curious look. He decided not to say anything, it was obvious she cared about him, he didn't want to hurt her the way he did Connie. The woman caught his look and asked, "Is something wrong."

"N-no..." He said quietly.

"_Pearl." _Connie whispered to Steven.

"No Pearl." He said bit louder. Pearl saw he was lost in thought and something was off.

"Are you sure, you seem to be occupied with something." She said looked at him sternly. Connie nodded at him.

"Well... first of all.. who.. are you all?" He asked a bit shyly. "I-I don't remember anything since I woke up this morning.." He said. Garnet and Amethyst stopped dead in their tracks. Pearl looked at him in horror.

"S-Steven.." Pearl felt a couple tears fall down her cheek.


	4. Gems

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Pearl asked laying a hand on his shoulder. Steven looked down, concentrating on something he could remember.

"A couple tunes.. but only a little bit of them, they were just stuck in my head when I woke up." Steven said quietly.

"Well.. Then what should we do?" Connie asked. Pearl and Amethyst looked at Garnet expecting an answer. She just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, if Stevens gem weren't cracked maybe he could use his healing powers, but with his gem cracked, I highly doubt he's still able to use it. He could hardly use it when it wasn't cracked." Garnet looked at Steven behind her visors, although he couldn't see her he knew she was feeling pity for him. "I don't know if we'll ever be able to heal him-"

"This would be so much easier if Rose were here!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"who's Rose?" Steven asked. They all looked at him. Pearl felt all her hope leave her, she knew now how serious this was. They needed all the help they could get if Lapis were to come back, with Steven like this, they were likely to die.

"Who wants to tell him?" Amethyst asked. She looked worried too, but still attempted to shake it off and forget about it all. Amethyst hopped on the sofa next to Steven and Connie. After moments of silence and no body answering Pearl sighed.

"Your.." Pearl started. but felt it hard to finish, but just barely choked it out, "-Mother.. Steven, Rose Quarts was your mother, she was a gem-"

"Hey Pearl, he doesn't know what gems are." Amethyst half complained half stated. She slumped deeper into the couch. "Your mother sure was awesome.." She said under her breath. She glanced at Stevens gem and sighed.

"Connie told me what gems are, like how they battle monsters and stuff." Steven said. Pearl cringed at the monster part. She glanced at Garnet. She nodded.

"Well.. they aren't really monsters Steven.. they're gems like us.. Ones that have become corrupt and since we can't do anything to help them, the least we can do is contain them until we find a way to heal them." Pearl felt a tinge of guilt.

"So you fight your own kind?!" Steven asked a bit of alarm raised in his voice. Pearl nodded shamefully.

"You do too.." She said. Steven widened his eyes in horror.

"No.." He said. He looked at the gem on himself. "It can't be.." He cried. "How do they become corrupt?" He asked.

"Well.. were not.. really.. sure.." Pearl admitted. "We just know we have to save them from themselves before they hurt themselves or anyone else." Pearl then stated quieter, "Even if their another gem."

* * *

Steven sat on the beach trying to sort his head through it all. '_Did.. my mom fight her own kind..?' _Steven thought to himself as he stared into the ocean waves, _'I wonder how she died..' _He felt left out, not knowing anything anymore, he wondered who he used to be before the accident, he fell off a cliff, then woke up there... but, he knew something else had happened before all of that. He was lost in thought and he didn't realize Connie was behind him.

"I remember when I first met you.. you were so much like this." Connie stated as she sat next to him. "Its not fair is it, you're the one who matters in all this, and yet this.." Connie trailed off. '_It should've been me who fell..' _She thought to herself. She remembered all the times they'd laughed and when they'd almost drowned. He'd saved her countless times, and now it was like it never even happened. Just looking at him, she could see his blank face, like as if they had never met, it was all in her head, none of it happened. Connie was all alone, with the burden of being the only one who remembered it, no one else was there when they'd almost drowned, or when the lion had taken them to that gem place, and they'd almost died, or when she was almost crushed by a falling boulder when they'd first met. It really wasn't fair.

Steven paid no attention when Connie sat down, or what she'd said, he just wanted to remember, he knew something bad was happening, but he didn't know what, he needed, and wanted to know what was threatening his friends lives. He looked behind him, he saw the pink lion approaching him, the gems had introduced him to Lion, but he was still cautious at whether or not he was tamed. The creature sat down next to him, Steven laid down in the fur and closed his eyes. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, he opened his eyes, seeing the new world before him, he wanted to explore, but his breath was running short. Where had the beach gone? Was Lion suffocating him? Steven pulled his face out of the fur and felt air coming into his lungs again. HE stood up shocked for a moment. '_what just happened...?'_ He thought. He went back into the lions fur. It was pink, pink grass blew among the wind with flower petals blowing along in the wind as well. He couldn't breathe in the new world. He got up and looked around. There was a single tree in the field of fur, a bunch of clutter surrounded it, a shirt, a treasure chest, and a flag, and several other random things. He suddenly felt nostalgic. Had he been here before? He saw a sword, it matched the fur and area of the place, but it looked so familiar. He went over to it. It glowed slightly and he brushed the handle. He picked it up, it felt so right in his hands, it was bigger than his hands though, it was a struggle to hold it, he held it up close to his face, not noticing the burning in his lungs. Suddenly upon realizing he was choking he dived back down, taking the sword with him.

"Steven, whats that?" Connie asked as she saw the sword in his hands.

"A sword, I found it in the lion." He stated, he brushed his fingers across the blade. "Its so pretty." Steven commented.

"It matches your gem!" Connie pointed at the rose quarts gem on his stomach.

"Maybe it was my moms.." He said suddenly. He examined it closely, running his fingers along the seams. "It sure looks like it'd belong to her."

"How do you know?" Connie asked.

"Well.. its just sorta.. nostalgic." Steven said. He looked at Lion as if expecting it to say something. "Lapis.. right?" Steven asked.

"huh?" Connie was shocked at his sudden question, he couldn't be asking to see Lapis right? Connie was worried he'd try to stand up to her, but in his current state it would be impossible to win. He didn't stand a chance before his gem was cracked, let alone in this state, especially with no memories. Connie, nor any of the crystal gems would allow him to face her, she was strong enough before Steven healed her, the gems had told Connie about how strong she was, then Steven healed her, and after that, all she seeked was revenge, she couldn't take being trapped in there, I bet she was mad about the other gems that were imprisoned, she didn't understand human values, she'll kill them all upon chance.

"The gem they... we.. fought on the ocean I healed her right? Why would she want revenge?" Steven asked. 'Didn't we let her go home?" He tore his eyes from the blade.

"Yeah.. but she was corrupt, unable to understand anything but vengeance and revenge on the crystal gems. That's why they keep them imprisoned, so they can't hurt anybody once they loose sight in everything but their petty revenge, they have to contain them so they don't hurt anybody, I bet the gems would return them to normal if they could. Of course... you don't always get what you wan't though, happy endings don't come so easily huh?" Connie asked. Steven shook his head.

"It makes no since, they were like us, how did they become corrupt? Did they one day just forget-" Stevens eyes widened. '_forget..'_ What if he would become corrupt too, not know any better and not knowing he was doing something wrong, one day became one of those monsters, locked up forever.

"Steven-" Connie started. Steven stopped her.

"I know I wouldn't hurt anyone." Steven began as if knowing exactly what she was going to say, "But, what if I don't know i'm hurting someone and turn into-"

"Don't worry, the crystal gems wouldn't allow that to happen." Connie reassured him, a bit of doubt was in her voice though.

"What happens when Lapis comes and I don't know what to do, what happens if shes a good guy and I kill an innocent person?!" Steven suddenly freaked out a bit. Connie couldn't protest, she knew there was no way to be certain if Steven was safe or not.

"We just.. have to try right..?" Connie asked quietly. "I know i'm no gem, but I'm still here to help." Connie smiled. "Even-" Connie took a deep breath. "-Even if you turn into a monster, I'm still here for you." Connie smiled. "I'll always be your friend, no matter what, me and the gems, and your dad are here to help you, so don't worry, even if you don't remember, we can guide you." Connie took the sword from Steven.

"Thanks.." Steven said shyly. Steven helped her put the sword back into Lion's mane. '_Are we really safe from Lapis Lazuli...' _


	5. Gems II

_**Hey guys, I just wanted to clarify before I start this chapter, everything that happens in this fan fiction, doesn't necessarily happen in the series, such as Lapis coming back seeking revenge, and the timing of the events, I decided to make different from the original, also in this fan fiction the gems will know about Peridot before hand, although not Jasper, none of this takes place in the original series, hope you enjoy anyway! **_

* * *

Steven went back into the home, seeing the three girls talking about something.

"You don't think Lapis will bring any homeworld gems do you?" Pearl asked. She was shaking a bit and had her hands wrapped around her knees, her head was buried in her knees and she tried to calm herself down. She seemed to have not noticed Steven or Connie walking through the door.

"She better not bring Peridot." Garnet commented. "We don't stand a chance with technology such as hers."

"We don't even know is Lapis went back to homeworld or not!" Amethyst cried.

"She sent us that message remember! She said she was bringing '_reinforcements_'" Pearl cried.

"We don't know their from homeworld!" Amethyst shot back a glare.

"Even if we did know we wouldn't stand a chance." Garnet said she looked down in defeat. Amethyst groaned. Pearl put her face in her palms.

"We're so dead.." Pearl cried quietly.

"We're bad at this.." Amethyst looked up. "If only Rose were here, she'd know what to do." The two other gems nodded and sighed.

* * *

Steven and Connie quietly went outside, not drawing attention. "Who's Peridot?" Steven asked wearily. Connie gave him a doubtful look.

"I don't.. know, I've never heard of that gem before." Connie stated. She slid her back down the door and slumped to the ground. "What happens if she does come..?" Connie mumbled. "We have to be able to do something right?" She asked him.

"If we could, do you think we'd be sitting here?" Steven asked. The moon was rising and nightfall was about 2 hours in now. They sat in the cold dark waiting for all the chatter in the home to stop so they could come in, they couldn't distract the gems at a time like this. "where did we go wrong..?" Steven asked after moments of silence, Connie shivered in the cold.

"We didn't yet, we can still fix your gem before those gems arrive." Connie reassured. Steven nodded. "Do you hear them any more?" Connie asked, Steven shook his head. "That's good we won't have to freeze out here anymore." Connie said.

* * *

The gems heard the front door open. Pearl looked at Garnet doubtfully. "Do you really think-" Garnet automatically nodded to pearls question before she could finish. The two walked in noticing the gems still whispering.

"Steven, Connie.." Pearl began. The two nodded. "If Lapis or any... other gems.. come to Earth, and you see them, run as far as you can." Pearl said. Steven was shocked.

"But.. I'm a gem too.. right? Shouldn't I help too?" He asked. Garnet shook her head.

"Steven, you can't fight like this, you have a cracked gem, I can't bear the thought of seeing you in battle without your shield.." She said kneeling down so she was face to face with him.

"But- You don't know if I can use it or not!" Steven cried. "Common give me a chance!" He was beginning to become just as stubborn as before, it was good he was regaining that, but it wouldn't help him in a fight against Peridot, or Lapis, let alone an entire army, Peridot, and Lapis.

"We can't take that chance." Garnet insisted.

"Its our only option!" Steven snapped. "I-I don't want to let you down just because I don't have any memories!" He cried. He stared intently into her visor, hoping she'd let him go.

"You don't understand Steven-" Garnet was cut off as a giant siren went off.

"Its another message!" Pearl cried over the loud siren form the wailing stone. The siren cut off as a voice replaced it.

"At least this one has a voice, thank god the wailing stone could process it." Amethyst said.

'_This is the homeworld gems, when you receive this message you shall know that our armies are heading to Earth, we suggest you not put up a fight, if you let us do our job this world of yours will not be destroyed, if you fight we will destroy this planet and kill all inhabitants.' _A voice echoed from the wailing stone. '_We are simply looking for Rose Quarts, and her armies, we know Rose is your leader, we know you have killed countless gems and shall be punished, do not refuse.' _The voice cut off and the message ended.

"Who was that..?" Amethyst asked.

"I have no idea.." Pearl stared at the stone horrifyingly. "What do we do when we say Rose is-" Pearl cut off.

"Simple, we don't, we fight and we try to survive, that's our only option." Garnet said.

"B-but-" Amethyst began.

"End of discussion." Garnet snapped. The group lowered their heads, all except Steven.

"We're going to fight, and since we're going to fight, we need to prepare, I might not know any of you, but I know we're all strong, and we have this entire planet on our side right? They can help us." Steven said encouragingly.

"Their weaponry is too advanced." Pearl stated.

"We don't know that! We have to _try!"_ Steven cried. "We're the Crystal gems! And we don't give up!"

"_We, are the Crystal gems, we'll always save the day, and if you think we can't, we'll always find a way,_

_that's why the people- of- this- world- believe in,_

_Garnet,_

_Amethyst,_

_Pearl,_

_and Steven!" _Steven sang encouragingly. Garnet smiled.

**_'_****We**_** believe in you Steven' **_


	6. Gems III

_**Hey guys, to introduce Lapis Lazuli, and all the home world gems mentioned and not mentioned in the series I'm gonna be doing a special very long chapter, this is gonna take so long to write.. But hope you enjoy anyways! **_

* * *

"That's the 5th message this week!" Amethyst complained as the message completed. "And none of them make any sense their all loud static!" The sun had just risen and it was 4:00 AM in Beach city. The gems had just woken up to find another message.

"There has got to be a meaning to all of this!" Pearl cried, putting her hands over her ears, the ringing in her ears wouldn't quit.

"We've got no way of knowing what it means like this, we have to investigate further, but first." Garnet poked at her food on the table. "We have to retrieve Steven's memories. Before Lapis Lazuli and her army come to Earth." She sat up.

"I guess you're right, but how do we get his memories back when Rose's fountain is broken and Steven doesn't have his healing... magic." Pearl restrained herself from saying healing spit.

"I'm worried for Steven.. What happens if he decides to fight?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know.." Pearl said honestly.

* * *

Steven sat up on the tip of the cliff, staring into the ocean, Connie had gone home for the day, it was 9:00 PM now and he felt like he was going to fall asleep. He thought all about what had happened that day~~~:

* * *

_"Hey Amethyst you're back- where are the others..?" Steven had asked upon seeing only Amethyst come out of the warp pad. She lowered her face, it darkened her features so he couldn't see the hot tears rolling down her purple cheeks. She had her hands behind her back. She quickly shoved 3 stones into her pocket, it was so swift Steven couldn't tell what they were. "What are those stones?" He asked curiously. He walked up to the purple gem cautiously, as if expecting her to lash out at him at any moment. He then saw when she moved her head from him, and her shirt, just for a moment, uncovered her gem just enough so he could see a giant dent in the center. "A-A-Amethyst what happened?!" He cried in alarm at the dent. She lifted her head, showing long tear stains down her cheeks, she had a forced smile covering her face. _

_"We lost.." She whimpered, her voice was cracking and breaking, and it was shaky. He could see the pain and fear in her eyes, but mostly depression. _

_"W-w-where are Pearl and Garnet!?" He asked trying to sound calm at first, but ended up shouting in alarm. She turned her face from him again, leaving a guilt filled frown as the only thing he could see. "Amethyst you have to tell me-" He watched in horror as she threw one of the stones at the ground in front of him. He suddenly knew where they were. "No..." He said quietly. _

_"I told you we lost!" She cried as tears escaped from her eyes. Her eyes were shaking like crazy trying to stay open, but she just had to close them and let more tears fall. She fell too her knees. _

_"S-shes n-not dead r-r-right Amethyst!" He cried. Amethyst looked up at him. _

_"It doesn't matter! Shes not dead, but that means shes going to be! We failed on our mission!" Amethyst cried showing him the large dent. She threw down a red and a blue gem down. _

_"Wheres Garnets?" He asked. He looked at them. _

_"Those are Garnet, sorry to break it to you, Garnets a fusion." She said. "Even a fusion didn't stand a chance against home worlds technology.." She said to herself._

_"What happened!?" Steven asked. _

_"We had just gotten to the Kindergarten, a place where bad gems created more bad gems-" She started. "-gems like.. me, and we went to investigate, we saw a bunch of machinery go through the warps a few days back, they were obviously home world tech. and well, it turns out its from Lapis's army, we stood up against the machinery when it attack us and-" Amethyst broke into tears again. "-W-w-we l-lost.." She said. "'We're so dead!' I had said, I was so right too.." Amethyst admitted. "Don't you see we don't stand a chance! Pearl and Garnet should heal soon, but in the meantime we need to flee! Do something! We can't stay here!" Amethyst said. _

* * *

Steven snapped out of his thoughts. '_It can't be..'_ He thought to himself. How could they loose? Their the Crystal gems.. Maybe if Steven hadn't been so stupid and actually had his memories they'd have won... now their gonna die thanks to him. There has too be someway that he could help.. but how? He had a cracked gem. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize he couldn't win. He suddenly looked up to see something breath taking.

_**'NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'**_ Steven thought as he saw the form materialize. It couldn't be, another gem? Was it from home world?! He saw the figure was beautiful. It had come from a glowing blue tear drop looking gem. She had maroon blue hair with a blue dress that flowed beautifully at the bottom, tied to a ribbon at the waist. She was barefoot. She looked behind her too see Steven, she looked at him intently, with deep dark blue irises. She stood up.

"Steven I know you're up there!" She cried. Steven backed away from the cliff, he didn't wanna see her, he wanted to run inside and find the gems. The girl groaned, he heard her groan loudly and the sound of water. Then.. the sound of.. flapping wings? The girl had materialized wings out of water. "Steven!" She cried, she looked mad.

"H-how do you know my name! W-who are you?!" He asked. The girl seemed hurt by this. Then she saw for the briefest moment his gem was cracked.

"My name is Lapis Lazuli!" Lapis cried. She saw a flicker of light in his eyes.

"Lapis..? Y-you're the one who wants to hurt my friends..!?" He asked stepping back. She cried in alarm something she should've said before she introduced herself,

"Steven you're gem is cracked!" She burst it out, she didn't know if he'd known.

"I-I know." He said, he was tempted to tell her he had no memories, but that'd give her an advantage, he couldn't allow that.

"That's right.. you can't heal your gem if its cracked.." Lapis said, sounding concerned.

"Why are you so concerned?!" He asked.

"Because you healed my gem, someone like you doesn't deserve to have to deal with the crystal gems!" Lapis blurted out. "Steven, you have to know I'm doing this for your own good, don't struggle, it will only make things worse for you and you're '_family'_ or so you call those traitors." Lapis said in disgust. She got her wings ready to fly off. "Oh I wanted to warn you." She started turning around. "Peridot and Jasper are ruthless, so you best stay on your guard when they arrive, I'll try to protect you so only the crystal gems are punished.." Lapis looked as if she was going to say something else, but only flew away.

"_Steven!"_ The gems cried, Amethyst lashed out her whip and caught Lapis's ankle.

"Let me go! You can't keep me trapped here again!" Lapis said, assuming they'd keep her here if she didn't escape.

"Amethyst bring her closer!" Pearl commanded.

"I'm doing the best I can!" She cried. She didn't want to be what happened earlier to happen again, they couldn't let Lapis win. Lapis hurled a blade of solid water at Amethyst. She just barely dodged, leaving a few strands of hair being cut off. She jumped up, and yanked Lapis towards her, as she fell down Lapis could feel the force of gravity taking Lapis farther down, Amethyst looped the whip around in her hands so Lapis couldn't get farther. Pearl summoned her spear and jumped up, holding the spear behind herself. she fell down, with tremendous strength the gem pierced Lapis in two catching the ocean gem by surprise.

"Lapis!" Steven cried in sympathy, looking away from the stomach churning attack that pierced Lapis in half. Lapis retreated to her gem in Pearls hands. She landed gracefully on the water, she held the gem close to her face, examining it as she let go of it, letting Amethyst reel it in with her whip.

"W-we won!" Amethyst cheered. She lifted Lapis's gem up like a trophy. Steven thought hurting another gem wasn't like the winning he wanted to be apart of. These strange gems seemed so cruel, too cruel to be the good guys. Even though Steven didn't have his memories he was certain these guys had no intent of keeping any home world gems alive after this, and he had no intent to go along with it.

"T-that's horrible.." Steven murmured under his breath watching Amethyst dance around in victory, even after she had nearly killed her own kind. He thought he was going to be sick after an event like this. Were these gems really this cruel, to treat Lapis like a object, not another person that they should mourn over the near death, and not be relieved that she survived, no they wanted her dead, that was just too cruel, too heartbreaking, or maybe Steven was too ignorant to realize this was good, but what was good about death? Was there even a 'good guy' anymore? Steven had too look away before he would throw up at the awful event.

"Steven, why do you look so down, we won!" Amethyst said almost tauntingly. Like she was just trying to make him feel disgust in her. "Steven...?" Amethyst called, now concerned.

"Something wrong Steven?" Pearl asked, obviously in a motherly tone.

"N-nothing." Steven lied.

"We haven't won yet." Garnet put in. "More gems are coming, I can sense them coming this way, fast." She said.

"Is it true you're a fusion?!" Steven suddenly burst, he suddenly remembered his chat with Amethyst.

"How did you find out?!" She asked alarmingly.

"Amethyst told me." He said cheekily. Amethyst gave a shrug.

"He was gonna find out eventually, plus it was when you, retreated into your gems, and split apart." Amethyst sat down on a stump.

"It doesn't matter whether or not Garnets a fusion! Home world gems are coming, what do we do?!" Pearl asked.

"Pearl, there's nothing we can do!" Amethyst yelled, "We just have to run!"

"No! We have to stay and fight!" Steven insisted.

"What would you know!" Pearl cried, "You don't even remember your name!" She covered her hand over her mouth realizing she'd said something bad. Steven gave her a glare, one she'd never seen on him before, he ran off to the home. "Steven!" Pearl called after him, Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder. She shook her head.

"He'll be back." Garnet simply stated, then sat on the edge of the cliff. Pearl stayed where she was, not even turning around, she just stared at the door.

"He better.." Pearl said under her breath.

* * *

Steven threw himself on the couch. Taking in a fresh breath of air. '_It's not my fault I fell..' _He thought to himself. If only there was a way to fix it. He hopped off the couch and stared at the warp pad. There had to be some place he could go that would help him, he'd just have to look right? He looked at the warp pad temptingly, '_Whats the worst that could happen?' _He thought, with that he jump on the machine. It was cold and hard, but immediately when he stepped on it, it warmed up, his gem glowed faintly, the warp pad had little sparks illuminating it, and several pixels floated in the air about it.

"Steven!" Garnet yelled as she saw him activating the warp pad. She saw him through the screen door while she was on the beach, she saw the light pour out the windows and onto the sand and ocean. She ran over to the door and saw as he pixelated, and dissolved away. "Pearl, Amethyst!" Garnet called them over. They immediately ran over to her.

"Whats wrong Garnet-" Amethyst cut off seeing the warp pad still had pixels dancing around it. "Oh..." She muttered breathlessly.

"Did Steven-" Pearl cut herself off and put her hand over her mouth in fear of he might've gone to the Kindergarten.

"He wouldn't do something that extreme." Garnet assured them.

"You don't know that, he was angry, and he doesn't remember the risks.. o-or the dangers!" Pearl stammered.

"Stay calm, we need to follow him!" Garnet headed toward the warp pad, the two gems followed after her.

* * *

Steven watched the particles dance around him and transform to a beam, he saw Garnet in the door just before he was washed away into the crazy array of lights. He felt no gravity within the beam, and suddenly wondered if anything was outside. He poked his head around, unable to breathe hardly for the extreme cold. He saw several different beams, he didn't dare go outside the warp stream. He suddenly saw something pass through another stream, was it one of Lapis's machines from home world? Had she sent machines after him already?! He poked his head back in, and before he could do anything, two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and tugged him down.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst and Garnet had all split up, Pearl waited for the warp stream to end an take her too Steven.. hopefully. The stream grew o a bright light that blinded Pearl for a second, making her vision grow dark. She blinked a few times, for she had mastered how to get rid of the blindness and scanned her surroundings for any traces of Steven. She had spawned in the desert first, no Steven, but several ruins were out of place, she noticed something off. She decided to further look into the area, anything could happen at this time, if it were one of the home world gems that had come here, that would be something she needed her attention on. Steven could wait. If he was traveling within warp streams, Pearl doubted a homeworld gem would find him, if they did... Pearl didn't want to think about it. Pearl found a separate warp pad out in the desert, several round green machines with unattached legs surrounded it, spitting a blue liquid on it and repairing that warp pad. Pearl hid behind a ruin, unsure whether it was a threat, no if _they _were a threat, there were hundreds around the large machine! She stuck her head out just enough to see another gem come through the warp stream.

She had long white hair, a black choker around her neck, that looked like a simple ribbon, with a yellow diamond in the left corner, a Velcro white vest, a grey under shirt, and grey jeans, she had white knee high boots with black laces going all the way up, they were heels and she had black gloves, with the part that covers her fingers and thumb, cut off. It had a large hexagon shape cut out in the middle of her glove, leaving her pale palm exposed, she had narrow eyes and a single grey hair clip clipping her bangs to the side, she looked beautifully threatening, Pearl hid behind the ruins once again hopping the gem didn't see her. The girl flipped her hair behind her shoulder and glanced at the ruins suspiciously. She sat down on the warp pad and took out a sphere, it continuously changed colors in her hands and she set it down, underneath it, a large pole formed, and stood it up like a artifact at a museum. It opened up a screen, and behind it a small hole appeared and scanned the area with a green beam. The gem stood, smirking just a bit and her eyes narrowing. As the beam passed through it stopped at a ruin across from Pearl. The beam narrowed down until it was no more than particles, the screen lit up and said all the data of the ruin. She glanced at the machines on the ground that had finished their job and sneered.

"Peridot was here.." She groaned in a smooth light voice. It was sweet and nonthreatening. She looked at the machine, and bent down. She tugged at her choker and revealed a pale white gem. Pearl couldn't tell what it was when she took a few glances at the enemy when she was turned to the machine. The young gem brushed her fingers along the gem and summoned a large chain, with a white spear head on the end, it was twisted into a spiral at the end giving it a nice futuristic look, and the spiral curled around a small grey sphere. She connected the chains so it looked like a spear, and it omitted dust from it, the dust cleared and the chain was now a single pole with a tipped end, with a white wire curled around it, similar to pearls, except it still the tip was very large, easily distinguishing it from Pearls spear, matching her agile nature. The gem pierced the machine in half, watching it explode into goo. The weapon glowed as if the defeat gave it power, in fact a tiny bar was implanted in the side saying, 22% full in bright blue neon numbers. She put it away in a sheath the she had recently materialized on her back, it was also white, made of silk and had a yellow diamond on the front, very simple. She turned around to the ruin Pearl was and sighed, "You stink at hiding, I found you ages ago, why didn't you flee?" She questioned, "You humans can be so-" She stopped seeing Pearl stand up in front of her. The pale gem grinned. "Another gem I see." She drew her spear and got in fighting position, "Let's see if your as tough as you look."

* * *

Amethyst stuck her head out of the warp stream, her 3rd fail and was wondering if Pearl had found Steven and not alerted her, it'd be typical for Pearl to leave her out. Amethyst took in a breath of cold air and stuck her head back into the warp stream. If Garnet had found Steven she'd sure alert Amethyst and Pearl, but Amethyst bet Pearl wouldn't alert Amethyst. There was a disc they all kept in their pockets, that would alert them if one of them found Steven, Amethyst's was a drum sound, Pearl had picked out the different options obviously, and chose wind chimes. Garnet had stuck with a guitar, being the first option, and didn't want to waste time unlike the other two. Amethyst pressed a random button on the disc, allowing the drum to go off, she played with it, making a joke and them played the drum sound until the warp stream took her somewhere.

She arrived at a small island, several bits of machinery littered the place. She groaned, no Steven in sight, she had to scan the place to see if he was there anyway, even though Amethyst was certain he wouldn't be here. But, if he was and Garnet found out she'd not checks the place right, it'd be a drama house, or a punishment for a typical 1,000 years, no TV, no video games, something in that area, Garnet almost went to 'no food' once, which was reasonable since gems didn't need to eat, but nonetheless decided on no traveling within the warp streams unattended for 1 year, it was when Rose was in the group, and decided to go easy on her.

Amethyst searched within the piles of junk and found a picture. It was of a gem with white hair and a black choker with a yellow diamond in the corner, only showing her face, on the right. Another gem was in the background. She had dark, dark purple short hair, she wore a bright blue headband and had a mark on her left cheek, it was a yellow diamond painted on her cheek, it was very small and hardly visible. She wore a light purple dress with a ribbon tied just below her chest, unlike most others that are tied around their waist. She wore elbow length gloves that had the fingers cut off as well as the previous new gem. She wore simple sandles and purple nail polish. Her gem was located underneath a ribbon, just barely visible in the picture from the way it drooped down, on her knee. She had bright cheery eyes, that were a bright pink with purple around the edges giving her a menacing look, just barely.

Amethyst dropped the picture as it gave off a couple of sparks. She stared in horror as the sparks grew to lightning bolts, they scattered around the island, Amethyst headed for the warp pad, the sparks got here first and the warp pad shut down. She dropped down to her knees. Bolts traveled up her leggings and she felt her flesh burning, water- no electricity conducts water! She sat on the ground watching her flesh burn, the picture was turned upside down revealing a gem, the same gem that belonged to the purple haired woman in the picture, the crescent shaped gem gave off several more sparks and Amethyst knew she needed a way off this island fast.

* * *

Garnet was getting tired of this, it had been two hours she had searched, she eventually decided, the others most likely went on home, and she decided to as well. If none of them had still found Steven he was probably at home. Asleep. Garnet redirected the warp stream to their home. She hoped Steven was there, and the gems had gone home, maybe their discs had broken and ended up in the same place? It was a long shot but it was the only thing Garnet had to go by.

She arrived at the home to find it completely trashed, drawers pulled out, books strewn across the floor, the door was dented, and holes were all in the walls, Garnet examined the mess, every piece of metal seemed to have been taken out, besides the copper wires, some left on the fridge, and other hard to get materials, the mirror Garnet had left when they'd split up was gone, and glass all over the floor, several rose petals, bits of lightning, and particles were in the air, along with trash debree blowing in the wind along with flames. Garnet stared at the mess and shook her head, if this were the other two gems, they had a lot of explaining to do. She saw a picture frame on the ground, she picked it up, the corners were singed and the picture had burnt spots on it, it was a picture of Rose Quarts, Stevens mother, Garnet knew those two wouldn't do something like this, she knew the homeworld gems had arrived on Earth, at least some have, how many, she didn't know? How many to come, didn't know, but they were all in trouble.

A figure came through the door, Garnet turned her attention to the figure in the doorway, not moving, she knew if she did anything, she would lose the fight, it wasn't worth risking her life. "You're Garnet, leader of the Crystal gems correct?" A voice asked from inside the shadows. Garnet nodded. The figure stepped forward, she had blood red hair tied in a ponytail, her canines looked like fangs and her clothes were a black top with no sleeves, a blood red jacket covering it, red jeans, and black sneakers, her gem was on her shoulder where the jacket had a large tear in it where the gem sat. It was blood stone, the gem resembling _"Healing"_, or _"Justice"_. This didn't match her attire. "I am blood stone, gem of healing, I have come to warn you about the homeworld gems." She stated. Blood stone put her hair behind her shoulder and smirked, "You shall ready your armies, we are coming with advanced technology and have no intent to spare your lives." Blood stone turned around, she threw back her head and looked toward Garnet, a evil smirk played on her lips, "Good luck... You're gonna need it." She then vanished, her body unraveled and spun around itself, then turned to dust. Garnet stood in shock at what she'd just witnessed, she knew her friends were in trouble, she had to find them. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and pulled her back, they whispered in her ear a echoed voice that mocked her, "_Don't leave so soon~!"_

* * *

_**Well that's all for this chapter, I'd like to point out though, the gem Pearl was fighting was the gem of 'seeking' that's why I gave her the device that scanned the area and acted like she was seeking information, her gem name will come up soon along with the others they faced in the chapter, hope you enjoyed this took all day to write!**_

* * *

**_Bonus teaser_**

* * *

_Steven looked up toward the sky, rose petals swarmed the air. A single figure stood in front of him. "Steven, take care of them okay?" The lady asked in a soft tone. The world swayed around him and turned dark. Her shadow turned white and looked as if it was reaching toward him. "Please... keep them safe." _


	7. Rhodochrosite and Aquamarine

Steven opened his eyes, he was on a warp pad and ended up on a deserted island, he decided to explore. The island was thick with trees and a single path lined the center, no buildings or structures were in sight, only a wooden bridge over to another island, it was more tropical with a beach house in the front, Steven raced towards it, his sandles came across the sand hard, he looked inside to find a girl, no a gem. She had two gems on her shoulders and a black tank top with a over sized purple jacket, hanging down over her hands. She had black trousers and purple sneakers. Her skin was pale with a purple tinge to it and pony tails on either side of her head, her eyes were narrow and she wore glasses, she had a weapon that was crossed with a gun and a sword. She flinched at his arrival.

"H-hi, I'm Steven." He introduced to the strange female, she showed her face, with had strange marks on it, a thin stripe on either cheek, with three white dots over her eyes. her nose had a arrow on it and her eyes glowed a white light matching the marks.

"I am Jade." She introduced herself. She sat up and looked at him wearily. She let her weapon go back into her gems and nodded at an unknown question. She split into two forms, splitting herself apart into two gems, one a bluish greenish, the other a bright pinkish both wore the same attire, a dress coming down to their knees, with a little ribbon at the back. They both had hair going down to their shoulders, the same color as their attire, a lighter shade of their skin. They both had bright white pupils instead of black. They were twins obviously, one held a sword, the other a gun, the blue-green one holding the sword, the pink holding a gun. They stared at Steven. "Rhodochrosite." The pink one introduced, holding up a unfamiliar gem to Steven on the back of her left hand.

"Aquamarine." The blue-green one said, holding up a rather familiar gem to him, more familiar than whats-its-face over there. "You may call me Aqua though." She said kindly, and more shy, less blunt than her twin. "That's Rhoda, her shorter name that is, no one except her can pronounce her full name." She giggled, Rhoda gave her a look of disgust. She kept on smiling anyway. "Whats brings you here." Aqua asked.

"I was j-just, looking for somewhere to settle down and think about something, I didn't expect anyone else.." He lied, he knew he'd run into a homeworld gem. Speaking of which when the couple departed out of their fusion, bright yellow diamonds showed on the corners of their dresses. "A-are you from homeworld?" He asked.

"Used to be, before Peridot went insane with making everything _her way_." Rhoda complained. "She makes me sick."

Aqua let out a laugh, "She wasn't that bad.." She said shyly. "Don't mind her she can be blunt." Aqua said to Steven about her twin. Steven saw an opportunity to gather information.

"Do you know when the homeworld gems with be coming to Earth-"

"_Their coming here?!" _They both exclaimed frightfully. "No way.." Aqua said suddenly frightened. "Earth is doomed!" She said, the ripped at her bangs in stress. Steven gave up. These gems weren't any use to him.

"I should get going.." He said. Rhoda held him back.

"Tell us everything you know." She said intimidatingly. He struggled to tear away from her hands, she grinned. "We must bring Peridot down!" She said excitingly, "We won't lose again!" She insisted.

"B-but-" Steven was cut off as the warp pad activated. He looked out the window, seeing a shadow come out of the trees. It was obviously a gem, before he knew it, she lunged at the group with her weapon, still Steven couldn't determine her features. He jumped back from her attacks, dodging left, right, up, down, he attempted to pull away and ended up having her slash at his wrist. He doubled over in pain. Steven suddenly realized he was carrying something.. no.. someone, he squinted and watched in horror at who the figure was, he passed out. As the weapon hit his chest piercing him in two, he retreated too his gem.

* * *

_Steven sat in the field of roses, admiring the petals in the air. He glanced at a figure. She was coming at him slowly. __Steven looked up toward the sky, rose petals swarmed the air. The single figure stood in front of him. "Steven, take care of them okay?" The lady asked in a soft tone. The world swayed around him and turned dark. Her shadow turned white and looked as if it was reaching toward him. "Please... keep them safe." The figure said. She had pink hair in beautiful curls, Steven had sworn he'd seen her before, she wore a big white dress and a kind face. She had the same gem as him and he realized he was in his gem, that was the only way he'd be able to talk to his mother after all._

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, I had a lot to do today, and wanted at least one chapter up today, I'm proud that I at least came up with this. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. In Orbit

_Well,** I decided to make this longer chapter to make up for the previous chapter, because it was rushed, short, and I didn't have time to make it, so I'm deciding to make up for it, with this epic chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Connie awoke with a shudder, realizing she was not where she'd passed out. She saw a figure from above, holding the back of her shirt so she couldn't struggle well. Her eyes tore from the figure and onto the gem it was holding. '_Steven.."_ She thought to himself, he must've been hurt! He retreated to his gem and now in the hands of this- who is this? The light shone on the person and Connie couldn't recognize them, her gem was on her neck, she held a choker in one hand. '_Topaz..?" _Connie asked herself seeing the gem on her neck was a white Topaz. The gem of seeking, if Connie remembered correctly. Topaz examined Stevens gem and placed it in her pocket. She glanced at Connie, who unfortunately, still had her eyes locked on Topaz. She dropped Connie, staring at her viciously. Connie examined her surroundings, they were on an island, two gems stood beside a small home, one pink, one green, their gems resembling Rhodochrosite and Aquamarine, they were twins.

"Who are you?!" Connie cried, suddenly realizing Topaz was still there.

"That's none of your concern, I need to know what your relation to Rose Quarts is." She said tonelessly. "Are you another gem?" She questioned. Connie got up to face the superior gem. The sunlight illuminated her features making her seem confident, when she was clearly shaking all over.

"No." She said angrily, ready to tear this gem apart for what she'd done to her friend.

"Then I suggest you stand back, you are of no use to me, stand back and I will redirect you to your home." The gem said, pulling out a map from her pocket that was ripped, soggy, and the coordinates were smudged over the planets. She had a map of the solar system. Earth was marked with a huge red X as well as Mercury and Venus. A arrow with words saying, '_Home world 2,067,467 km away'_ marked in green ink. Next to it, '_The solar system, named Crystal Dimension' _In red ink, pointing to the green letters Home World. Connie quickly finished reading the map, holding the coordinates, '_170, -13,245' _In her head.

Connie cried, "But what about Steven-" She realized, this gem may think she's a threat because she stood up for him.

"You know the son of Rose Quartz?" The gem asked, narrowing her eyes. Connie stepped back. She readied herself, she made a plan in her head, grab Steven, run, and- that's all she could do. The gem stepped forward reaching for Connie's arm. "What do you know?" She asked. "Are you sure you're not another one of those- traitors?" The gem asked. Connie nodded. "Very well, how do you know Rose Quartz?" The gem asked, tightening her grip. Connie could just reach Steven's gem if she tried. She got ready, took in a deep breath-

The gem glowed a bright pink and rose out of Topaz's pockets. Steven formed, his hair danced in the powerful energy, his eyes were fierce and he was ready to fight. "Steven!" Connie cried from within Topaz's grasp.

"Connie!" Steven cried reaching for the girl.

"If you want the girl I suggest you hand yourself over, son of Rose." Topaz grinned, Steven took a step back. Connie knew he wouldn't dare, he hardly knew Connie after all, even with his memories. Connie lowered her head in defeat, even if Steven did hand himself over, the Crystal gems were doomed, the same as if he didn't, either way Earth was doomed.. unless they could stall this gem.

"Steven don't do it!" Connie cried. She had little hope. Steven looked the gem right in the eye. His confidence got the better in him, he charged right at the gem. "Steven!" Connie cried, she was flung against the nearby tree, landing on her elbow. Steven rushed to her aid, tripping over his sandles, he couldn't remember how to use his shield, so he was powerless against the next blow brought to his shoulder. He doubled over in pain, clutching it and trying to sooth the pain by taking his mind off it, he said to himself, '_Keep on going... keep on going..' _His shoulder told him otherwise, he ignored the throbbing in his arm and rushed to Connie, blocking her from another attack, he saw she was using a spear, and throwing it at them, when it hit them it disintegrated into dust. The gem flung a white orb at Steven, he was shocked, it flew threw the air at lightning speed, he dodged watching Connie's form light up and them turn to dust, all collecting to the orb. He caught it, staring awestruck at the device, the gem stood about his, holding a blue orb. He backed away, crawling on all forms backwards, and bumping into the tree, headfirst. His last hazy sights were of the gems shadow throwing the blue orb in the air, and he felt weightlessness take him over, and everything went black.

* * *

Amethyst opened her eyes, the sparks stopped all of a sudden and her veins were glowing bright yellow. Garnet and Pearl were standing above her bickering.

"I told you! Topaz knocked me out! I tried not to let her get away-" She stopped seeing Amethyst wake up. "_Oh.. Amethyst.." _Pearl laughed halfheartedly she rubber the back of her neck slightly. Garnet knelled down, extending her hand.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Garnet helped Amethyst up. "Topaz is on the loose-"

"Who?!" Amethyst asked.

"A homeworld gem, she knocked Pearl unconscious and I had to save her." Garnet recalled what had happened.

* * *

_Garnet came through the warp pad seeing the desert ruins, in worse shape than before. She saw Pearl lying on the ground and rushed over to her side. "Pearl!" Garnet cried seeing her bleeding and bruised. Pearl slowly opened her eyes. "Topaz.. she got loose.." Pearl murmured. "What do you mean?!" Garnet exclaimed. "A new gem took me down, she left me here to die, and shes after Amethyst and Steven.." Pearl said. Garnet nodded. She picked Pearl up and headed towards the warp pad, examining the destroyed area around her. "She was very strong.." Pearl said in defeat. "She overpowered me." She said as they passed the ruins Pearl had hid behind. They were now dust in the sand, only visible because of the paleness of the structures once standing.  
_

_They arrived where Amethyst was and realized she was asleep. "Amethyst!" They cried seeing her veins glowing they stepped back. They saw they were on a island filled with trees, Amethyst looked badly hurt and a picture frame lie on the floor, a hexagon shaped hole empty, and two girls in the picture, the frame was singed and Amethyst looked like she was reaching for it. The sun blazed hot, and soon it would be sunset, they'd have to camp for the night. After moments of bickering between the two gems, Amethyst opened her eyes, staring up at the big blue sky. Trying to contain herself as of what had just happened, bolts of energy surging through her veins. _

* * *

"That's what happened." Garnet shrugged. Amethyst tried to process it all. Before she knew it a small sphere hurdled in the sky. She stepped back. The orb glowed a bright purple and Amethyst dissolved into dust, collecting into the orb. Garnet got her fists ready and let iron armor surround them. She got ready to smash it when Pearl called her back,

"Amethysts in there!" Pearl reminded. Garnet put away her fists, her gems got a warm feel to them when her weapon retracted. She froze as another sphere landed next to Pearl, she readied her spear, tripping over a sore ankle when she deflected it, Sparks flew as the spear and the orb collided. Her spear broke into particles and faded away. She looked up at the orb, She felt her legs disappearing, then her waist, her arms, her neck, and then her hair as everything faded to black.

Garnet stared in awe at the contraptions, following them as they hurried away, she jumped over the ocean, gliding in the wind, landing a few feet in front of a large island, her senses burned and everything ached. She saw red and black everywhere, she used one lest bolt of energy to charge at the gem holding the four orbs, she and the gem collided with the ground and Garnet fell unconscious. She saw the last sparks of yellow and orange in the sunset filled sky and then the darkness settled in.

* * *

Steven stared out into the depths of... dark maroon blue. Glowing lights littered everywhere, large spheres were around him, he suddenly came to his senses, he realized he was in space. He clutched his head, trying to remember what had happened, he was in a confined room, a yellow wall of.. goo perhaps? Blocked his way out, he reached to get through and it zapped him, his veins glowed bright, he stared at his hand, wondering if he'd make it through. He reached outward and touched the slime, he saw his hand on the other side, the smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils as he realized his arm was catching fire. He glanced across from him.

"Connie!" He cried, pushing through the slime, the girl was unconscious, but the most horrifying part was-

* * *

_**Hope you guys can forgive me for the cliff hanger, but I also hope this made up for last chapter... **_


	9. Peridot

_**Hey guys,I wanted to say two things before this chapter, 1. If you haven't seen Jail Break and/or The Return I suggest watching those two to avoid major spoilers, 2. I've pretty much done all I can do to stall this chapter, It's finally time for Steven to meet Peridot in this chapter, if you have any ideas for more gems I should add tell me in the reviews, I'd appreciate it, until next time!**_

* * *

Steven saw Connie, she was unconscious on the floor, the most horrifying part was the fact that Connie had a large boulder on her arm, gem monsters crowded around her, Connie had several gem-like fragments scattered around her he , laid his hands on the yellow goo like substance and pushed through, his fingers blocked the substance from going underneath it, like an umbrella, he put his arms in the substance, realizing she couldn't push her own way out Steven realized he'd have to fight his way through, he allowed her a passage way through fast, once he was able to get the boulder off her, several monsters flew around them, Connie was dazed and her eyes glazed over. Not paying attention to the fragments on the floor, they stepped through. "What is this place.." She asked in awe at the large futuristic type place.

"Space.. I think." Steven said. He walked slowly, admiring the details of the ship, he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen anything like this before, if he had, he'd led an amazing life, he began wondering what his life used to be like. Connie saw his expression and said to cheer him up,

"Hey, don't worry, we'll-" Connie was cut off at the sound of footsteps down the hall. Connie and Steven huddled behind a large green pillar. They made no noise as the large metal boot and spaceship floor collided and faded away. Connie let out a sigh. They both got up searching for a way out. Steven gazed out into the stars, the brilliant array of lights swarming the maroon sky, until Earth was no more than a sphere among the brilliant scenery. Steven got lost in his thoughts not noticing Connie's loud observing, he should've been scolding her telling her to keep low, but instead he wondered how many other people had such a terrible fate as his. She bumped against him, snapping him from his thoughts. "Steven-" She shut up as more footsteps and quiet chatter filled the silence.

_"It'll be easy they said." _An unknown voice murmured as footsteps echoed nearer. Steven pushed Connie along the wall, attempting to get around the corner before the gem saw them. Steven managed to hide behind the wall, Connie tripped and landed on her side. The gem rounded the corner, seeing Connie on the floor. The green gem was shocked to see her out of her cage. Connie attempted to get up, the breath was knocked out of her and she was gasping for air, her dress torn and hair matted, she looked around for the gem, suddenly she was picked up by the back of her dress and hair. "How did you get out?!" She cried, she sounded like the world was ending. Steven ran along the wall, desperate to get Connie back, he lunged at the captivator. She gasped and fell down. The gem reached in her back pocket and pulled out a rod similar to a tazar, it had electric bolts dancing around a yellow ball in the center of two green claw like things attached to the rod. She attempted to hit them, but dropped it as the three heard a long wail echo throughout the place.

* * *

Ruby was knocked into the cell completely powerless. "Sapphire!" She cried, hurling herself at the larger gem. She was instantly pushed away by a yellow substance, it electrocuted her, she shot to the back wall, her clothes singed. She gasped for air as pain shot up her back, from hitting the wall, and her body tingled from the shocks. She let out another wail, "Sapphire!" She heard it echo through the hallways among the large space craft. She pounded her fist on the wall. "I don't have time for this.." She cried, she needed to find her friend fast. If she didn't find her soon there would be no chance of survival they needed each other to beat the homeworld gems. She clutched her head, drowning out all noise but a single hum. "I can't- see-" She murmured, clutching her head harder, strands of hair poked out from the spaces between her fingers. She attempted to focus on the singing. It was light and beautiful, defiantly Sapphire. She banged on the walls. "I have to find Sapphire!" She cried.

Sapphires singing echoed throughout the halls. Driving Ruby insane. She banged her fists on the walls, hoping for them to break. "Sapphire!" Ruby cried.

"Stop singing!" Another voice echoed, beating on Sapphires cell. The gem demanded for her to shut up and footsteps replaced the other various sounds. Ruby began to get frightened for Sapphire. She got all of her strength built up and got ready to break through. Her gem shone brightly as she summoned large nails on the tips of her knuckles, like claws. Several metal poles twisted around her arms for support, fragments of her gem scattered around the poles like thorns. She got ready and just before she hit the substance a loud shreak wailed through the hallways. She broke through the substance and covered her ears so she wouldn't go deaf. Suddenly as the noise cleared she saw something horrifying.

* * *

Steven and Connie lied on the floor, trying to catch their breath, Peridot had over powered them. She now held them in a cell made of pure metal, not the yellow substance. They sat in the same cell for there was only one of the kind.

"We're back where we started!" Connie cried. Steven sat in the corner.

"I'm sorry Connie its all my fault we're stuck here.." Steven mumbled. Connie didn't say anything. She shook her head and sat up.

"We need to get out of here.." She groaned.

"I can see that, but how do we do that?!" He cried. He wondered whether or not his gem could break through metal.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst sat in cells next to each other. Pearl finally got through the main security, well.. holo-Pearl did, she went through, and not counting as a gem, she was able to go through the substance, and get through to the manual settings.

"Hurry up!" Amethyst cried. Pearl groaned.

"Hold on!" She snapped, trying to maneuver holo-Pearl towards the manual settings and options. "Can you see if I'm getting close?!" She asked.

"Yeah, just move over a bit and press the button in front of- uh.. holo-Pearl." Amethyst said. She sat on the side of the wall, hoping no security were coming because of the ruckus. Pearl nodded and pressed a nearby yellow button in the controls panel, finally releasing holo-Pearl into the hallway for a gem to find her and be stalled, she created a separate Amethyst holograph and set them on advanced combat mode.

"Alright, Amethyst we need to find Steven-" She cut off as raging footsteps echoed through the halls once again. They hid under the control panel, when it flipped backwards, with them inside. Several sounds of gears and cranking filled the enclosed space. A small light went from under a crack in the wall, it was rising into a room. The light poured into the room and into their eyes. They gazed in awe at the sight. A large room, lit brightly, candles flickered around, and a gold throne with crystal flooring and velvet carpet and seat cushions around the room and in the throne. Several different stuffed animals with the stuffing taken out and strewn around the floor were there. A tiny voice came from the closet, Pearl ran underneath a large couch similar to the throne, except facing the wall they'd come from.

_"Well if Lapis wants something she can get it herself!" _A tiny voice echoed annoyingly. She stepped out of the room. She wore a yellow dress, covering only one leg fully, then partially the other, opposite from the covered leg was a covered arm, in an orange half sweater, not covering her other arm. She had beautiful curls going down to her shoulders. They were loose at first and more curled at the bottom. She had golden eyes and transparent yellow flats. Se had a bracelet on her non-covered arm. And a yellow diamond on her right cheek. It was small, and a second painted yellow diamond was lower and to the right of the larger one. She stepped back in astonishment seeing Amethyst, she saw Pearls hair and skirt.

"What are you doing here!?" She cried. She was only about twelve or thirteen, and she had known about her before, a new ruler of homeworld, or at least a bunch of authority over homeworld. Diamond was considered queen by the time Pearl had left homeworld coming to Earth with the crystal gems, when she was only about 10 her mother died, she was instantly crowned, it seemed very unreasonable to Pearl, but the rest of homeworld seemed to agree. Diamond readied a large golden ax, she pointed at Amethyst.

"You have one sharp ax there." Amethyst commented.

"Sure as heck I do." She said, not moving from her spot. "So, who are you?!" She cried. Her eyes glowed a bright golden almost yellow and the floor started cracking beneath them, she grew large yellow wings. "Speak quick, you don't have all day." She said just as the floor caved in.

* * *

_**Well another chapter.. I thought I'd introduce Peridot, and Yellow Diamond in this chapter, not my original plan to introduce them so early, but it felt like the right time, next time I'll try to get Garnet back, but until then hope you enjoyed!**_


	10. Landings

Ruby raced through the halls, each corner a new gem popped up, but what horrified her the most was they were landing on homeworld any day now, any hour really. She searched the cells, finding things other than gems surprising her. She thought Lapis was only going to get revenge, were the homeworld gems planning something behind her back? It sure seemed like it, judging by the several orbs and other creatures, a blue lady with a tail and cat ears looked at her, she had warrior style clothing on, a feathered hat, a animal skin skirt with feather belts around her waist, and arms and legs. A sleeveless top with feathers hanging down the front, underneath was animal skin. She had bare feet. The creature also had pointed ears like elves, her/his eyes were a bright yellow, several black tiger marks were on her face and arms. Her eyes had three dotted circles above them, resembling eyelashes Ruby supposed.

Another creature had no arms or legs, instead was a amphibian like creature. it had instead of a tail a webbed foot, no fins instead large eyes replacing them, its face had no eyes, instead a large light in the center of its face, with gills where its mouth would have been. It was rather horrifying and made Ruby gag a bit, she shook it off and ran further into the maze like place they called a space craft. Ruby ran for hours it seemed until she heard the singing again. She ran the opposite direction. It stopped, suddenly the singing was in the other direction. It kept switching courses, "Sapphire!" Ruby cried, she put away her weapon and collapsed in front of a couple cells. A large light and a smaller one beside it were in a cell, it was only a light... Why would they have that in a cell?

'_Are you lost?' _The light asked, with word its light grew a bit brighter, it seemed to communicate through brain waves. Ruby shook her head.

"I don't have time for this I need to find Sapphire!" She groaned. She beat her fists on the ground in frustration. She turned around, she began running through the halls, ignoring Sapphires singing, it was getting her off course, so if it kept coming form different directions it had to be a fake, Ruby needed to find the real voice.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst stared in awe at the young girl before them. Yellow diamond planted her feet to the floor, and readied her ax, her gem glistened beautifully, casting a faint glow around her.

"W-we got in here by mistake!" Pearl cried. "We don't want to cause any trouble-"

"Already have." Diamond insisted. Amethyst said nothing, every gulp or breath she took went with pain as the blade poked her neck. Her eyes went wide, she imagined the blade slitting her throat as she gasped for air, struggling to stay alive. Pearl watched her friend and this new threat stare at each other, she eventually decided she'd have to fight to free herself, and Amethyst if she could, she was afraid she'd accidentally hurt Amethyst in doing so, no choice now, there was so little time it was now or never. Pearl tapped her gem, readied her spear and lunged at Diamond. Diamond's ax was thrown to the other side of the room as her reflex cause her wrist to snap back and dropped the blade. Pearl did a back flip for show as she landed on her knees, she shot a powerful burst of energy at the attacker. Diamond fell into the wall, landing on her hands and knees. Diamond reached for her gem to pull out another ax, Pearl sliced her wrist in half. Diamond doubled over in pain, it was a bloodless fight because of their magic was able to heal them, but Diamond's wrist didn't heal very easily.

Yellow Diamond sneered, she pulled out a remote, a large yellow button was on the tip, she pushed it and several sirens echoed throughout the space craft. Pearl and Amethyst covered their ears as the sirens blasted through their skulls.

* * *

Steven and Connie saw the large metal doors open as sirens blasted in. The button Diamond had alerted all forces, but a downside was it was so loud and took up so much energy everything else powered off, including the cells, making the door unable to stay closed and the cells lose their substances and black out.

The entire space craft was pitch black, Connie and Steven held hands as they raced around for Pearl and Amethyst. They suddenly felt the entire ship shake, gravity was no more, they lifted into the ceiling as the ship crashed downward, they held on to each other, hoping the landing would not kill them. They saw a bright light on the other side of the ship, they raced over to the light which had happened to be a window casting in light, they cheered for a moment, but stopped as they realized a horrifying fact, before it could processing the thought, the floor caved in.

* * *

Ruby lie on the hard ground, she remembered the floor caving in and falling down to an unknown planet. It was defiantly not Earth, nor was it the home world she remembered. She picked herself up, tears rushed down her face at the thought of Sapphire not surviving the fall. She couldn't move to check, piles of metal and debree and other various pieces of the ship had fallen on top of her. She opened her mouth to call for help, but no sound came out. She slowly opened her eyes, the bright sun rolled over her glazed eyes. Her face was dull, lifeless besides the quivering of her lip, and the tears falling from her face as she thought of her defeat. She tried moving out of the piles, but found herself paralyzed from the fall, her nerves weren't responding, she thought it was the end, her arms and legs were tingling and began to sting. The tingling bit at her arms and legs like several invisible bugs crawling over her.

A looming shadow cast over Ruby. The figure smiled. Her blue long hair blew in the wind, her dress torn to pieces leaving rags. She reached out to Ruby and cast a soft singing over the sounds of metal and piles of ash falling over the other. She sung beautifully, giving Ruby a tinge of hope.

"Sapphire.." Ruby said, hugging her. "How did you-"

"Its alright, common we need to go." Sapphire pulled Ruby to a tree, laying her hand on the tree trunk. Ruby noticed something, she backed away as she saw Sapphires gem, it was no longer on her hand... it was on her back.

"Lapis.. Lazuli.." She murmured. Lapis formed back to her own self, grinning victoriously. Lapis took Rubies hand and brought her face close to hers. She held Rubies face close, cupping her chin.

"Awe.. I thought you wouldn't be so clever.." Lapis teased. Her grin sharpened around the edge, keeping her dangerous look on. She twirled Ruby around playfully, spinning Ruby into the tree. Lapis trapped her with her back against the tree. "Sapphire is-" Lapis didn't finish, she let a giant tsunami hit the beach, stopping right behind her in mid air.

"Wheres Sapphire!" She cried, struggling free. The wave inched closer. Slowly. Deadly waves. With every inch was another inch closer to both their downfalls, unless Lapis was quick to fly above. Everything happened so slow. Lapis grew her wings, slowly taking Rubies hand again, lifting her just above the waves as they crashed into the tree. Lifting her ever higher. Then Lapis looked to Ruby, her head hung on her back, making her face dark, water dripped down from her wings.

"You have bigger problems." She said. She loosened her grip, Rubies eyes widened as her fingers inched away from her hand. Then-

"Sapphire!" Rubies cries echoed over the waves as she fell down. She felt the world tipping beneath her. Slowly pulling her to the ground as gravity dropped her. Lapis flew down to Ruby, water dripped down from her wings leaving droplets in the sky. Lapis slipped her fingers around Rubies palm. She chuckled.

"Don't you think I deserve some applause?" Lapis asked. She threatened to drop her, she lifted their arms up side by side so they were eye level. Lapis grinned mischievously. As if this were a game she twirled around, watching Ruby spin around her. "I think you need to say something before you-" Lapis cut off as she dropped Ruby. She raced back down pulling the girl up by her hair, letting water droplets slide down onto her skin. Ruby watched in horror as Lapis smiled, she had won. "Now I think you owe me some answers, before you go..." Lapis insisted. Ruby gave up, and she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Steven pulled out from under the shards of glass and metal. He couched up ash and dust. He searched around for Connie. He saw her arm poking out of the piles. He tried pulling several metals and glass shards from on top of her, but his arms struggled to pick them up, from under the piles he saw Connie's bruised face. She moved a bit under the piles, struggling to get up. Steven fell onto his knees trying to pick up the metal wall.

"Connie!" Steven cried listing the girl up. She was able to just barely make it through a few gaps they'd struggled to make. "I'm so sorry.." He said, guilty for making her come.

"I-i'ts alright.." She said a mouthful of ash and blood. They picked each other up, leaning on one another as they fell from the piles and into the water, they were on plains with a beach. It was very small, they weren't on Earth though, there was pink and purple gas all around them, making it hard to see, the water was blood red and the beach had a green color too it blending into the plains. His eyes grew wide as he saw a figure from above. He pulled Connie onto land and looked straight up.

"Lapis!" Steven cried staring at the gem who was holding Ruby. Tears fell down his face as Ruby was instantly dropped, he went down on his knees preparing for pain to shoot through him as Ruby fell on top of him.

* * *

_**Well that's all I've got for this chapter, phew this took a good few hours to make, hope you enjoyed and look forward to next times chapter, it'll be intense trust me! Till next time, bye~!**_


	11. Landings II

_**Before I start, I want to say, I've been reading the reviews and yes Peridot was going to destroy the Earth not Lapis, but like I've said before the timing in this fan fiction isn't like it is in the series, and that's not the only change, I'd like to point out that this is like another timeline and different things happen, the reason I made this fan fiction was so that it was different than the original, so don't hate just because it's different, give it a chance you may enjoy it. **_

* * *

Lapis dropped Ruby once she declined to inform her. "You've made a big mistake." Lapis insisted. Steven watched the winged woman fly away. Ruby sneered. Steven stayed quiet, letting out small noises in shock. His senses came back all at once as he shot up.

"W-w-w-wait a-are we stranded?!" He cried in horror as he repeatedly glanced around at the fields, they seemed to have changed to a tinge of red. Ruby fell off Steven the moment he shot up. Connie stayed behind a nearby tree, not trying to attract attention as she watched the two bicker, she felt like an outcast between the gems.

"Duh." She said bluntly. She ran away from him, pulling off her ribbon that she had tied in her hair. Her hair came loose in wavy short curls. She seemed determined. She wrapped the cloth around her bleeding ankle while she half ran, half limped towards the edge of the island. She stared out towards the dim ocean waves, they seemed to blue into the air, melting into the wind instead of crashing onto shore, Ruby paid no attention and stared out towards the sea, tilting her head to look around just slightly, for her neck would hardly budge. She felt water trickle down her cheeks, and instantly wiped the tears away. '_I will find you..' _

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst picked their selves up. "What did the girl do..?" Pearl asked half conscious.

"Duh. Kill us." Amethyst snapped, she placed her hand on her gem, searching for chipped pieces and/or scratches. She closed her eyes focusing on her gem, Pearl followed her lead and did the same. She found no scratches, but continued to look, although it was mostly to keep her mind away from the subject of,

_**A. Their stranded on a deserted planet (Hopefully deserted) With no way back to Earth.**_

_**B. Steven crashed along with them and is nowhere in sight.**_

_**C. Home world gems are still after them. **_

_**D. Their most powerful team mate is also no where in sight, and possible unfused again. **_

But, aside from that they weren't hurt! Hopefully. Pearl glanced over to Amethyst who was still inspecting her gem. Pearl walked over to some rubble, a thought flew through her mind, she pushed it away as soon as it entered her mind, '_If Rose were here none of this would have happened' _she had thought, she knew it was cruel to think of Steven as the fault for this whole thing, and she didn't want to believe it, she loved and cared for him along with the rest of her- _their_ team.

"You good?" A voice cause Pearl to wince. She turned to find Amethyst who was attempting to smile just enough to reassure Pearl, but failed as she broke into a worried glance back towards the rubble.

"Yeah." Pearl said quietly, she stood back up form where she was crouching. She suddenly felt a great weight knock her down as her legs failed to stand. She pushed upward, trying to stand, but found her legs crippled and numb, completely useless. She wondered why she wasn't in her gem healing, but put it aside. "Little help."

"Uh.. shouldn't you-" Amethyst shut herself up and sighed, realizing there was not gonna be away out of this, no use asking questions there were no answers to. Amethyst helped Pearl up, seeing her pained expression and her limp legs, struggling to obey, Amethyst felt pity. She looked down to the grass, the odd looking grass, she realized she was on sand! She stared at the blood red water.

"Where are we..?" Pearl asked, as if reading the purple gems mind. The gem shrugged taking a look at the ink and purple gas, suddenly acknowledging their surroundings.

"Doesn't matter, we need to find the others." She said. Suddenly 'responsible' or whatever you'd call this Amethyst.

* * *

Steven and Connie sat on the pale green beach as they watched Ruby hopelessly search for Sapphire, she had left them several hours ago. "Steven we should find the gems." Connie said.

"But, what about the other gems, the ones after us, home.. something gems." Steven said, bluntly reminding Connie he was still as clueless as her.

"Fine, then lets set up a camp, start a fire so they can find us." Connie said.

"But, then the other gems can find us too-"

"I know, but we have to do something!" Connie snapped, pulling off branches from trees. She took out a small pocket knife she had kept just in case of this situation, her mother had given it to her. Connie realized just as quickly as she realized their danger, her mother must be worried sick! She cut off a small fruit, she had no way to define what it was, it was too odd, the best way someone could would be to describe it as, similar to an apple, and a banana, but still looks like a peach at the same time. It was a odd shape to say the least, not to mention the color.

"Thanks.." Steven said as Connie handed him half the fruit. He took a bite out of it and shivered, the texture was gruesome, but the taste was a mixture of a sharp metal taste, and a citrus flavor, except with a sweet taste to it as well, emboldening the citrus. He tipped it back, drinking the exceptionally good juice it provided. He bit into something hard. A... metal? No it was a gem! A cats-eye gem! He threw it towards the grass, watching it turn to dust. He stared, confused at the sight.

"Welcome." She said after finishing her portion of the fruit. She tossed away a nut that was buried in her fruit. She wiped her hands on the front of her T-shirt. "You get a campfire going." Connie commanded. Steven nodded, gathering fallen pine wood from the trees, at least he _thought _it was pine wood. He saw a faint green glow coming from the wood, and stared into a hole that showed another gem inside the wood. Another cats eye gem perhaps? Steven looked around, spotting several others and realized something astonishing,

_This world- isn't a world- its a fusion! _

* * *

_**If anybodies confused, by fusion I mean a fusion of the cats eye gems Steven found through out the chapter, all just thrown into the world, but still one entity all together, not as much suspense as I imagined, but I've been busy with several things going on, I'll try to update during spring break, but on promises!**_


	12. Cats eye

Pearl and Amethyst sat down next to their newly built hut. They had worked on it all day, maybe two? They'd lost track of time by now. Amethyst blew on her hands to keep warm, Pearl sliced open a fruit, she had nothing better to do than see what this world had in store, of course she wouldn't eat it, she might as well inspect it or something to do.

"Hand me that." Amethyst said to Pearl, she eyed the fruit as she thought of her hunger, even though gems didn't need to eat, Amethyst was a odd gem. She took a piece of the fruit and popped it in her mouth, earning a shudder from Pearl.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Pearl asked, glancing from the darkened sky to her ratted clothes. Amethyst shook her head, suddenly she felt something hard hit her tooth. She took it out of her mouth and glanced at it, it was a gem.

"Uh.. Pearl." Amethyst began stepping back. Pearl glanced at Amethyst, a half annoyed look crossed her face, mixed with a sudden chill of fear at the object in her hand. Amethyst ran her fingers over the smooth surface, brushing dust and pieces of fruit off of the gem. "This... isn't a island.. is it..?" Amethyst asked, seeing thousands of different gems all over the place.

"No." Pearl muttered. "We have to find Steven!" Pearl cried.

"And Ruby and Sapphire if they've split apart! Connie too!" Amethyst pulled at her hair in stress.

* * *

Connie fell asleep finally after a days hard work, she'd helped set up a fire, made a hut and got food, Steven scoped out the area, also helped with the fire, and was now working on the huts interior, they had made it out of a blue and green wood, earning a few winces from Steven every time they gathered more, after all, this was a island made of gems, possible a fusion of gems. He tore some cloth from his T-shirt and made a bundle, he noticed a large gem on the stick he used to make it, he did his best to ignore it and trudging onward towards a large tree. He stared at the large gem resting in the center, he ignored the fact he was leaving Connie alone, and instead focused on the main goal. He was too get answers. That's all. Seeking information on this- _"Island" _and return as soon as possible. He hit the large gem a few times, seeing if it would react. He earned a fair smack in the face by a fallen acorn- thing.

"A-are you a gem?" Steven asked cautiously. He hoped his gem would help for once, cracked or not, it was needed now. The tree stayed silent. "I know you're alive, are you a gem, or are the ones I found on the ground-" Steven shut himself up a the world swayed below him. He was knocked onto his hands and knees, he blinked and glanced up. He was now in a red colored field with a large woman shaped tree standing above him, the tree swayed in the air and knelt down to him.

"_What are you doing here?" _

Steven was shocked, he tried to stand, but the trees roots kept him down. "I-I-" He couldn't speak very well, the pollen from the trees and grass were making him stuffy. He trembled at the gemed trees grasp. It held him tight, unwilling to let him free. He saw the trees figure looked very familiar. His eyes dulled from the pollen, the tree reached out a hand through his watery and blurred vision, he could see the hand reaching for him. He reached to grasp it when-

* * *

"Steven!" Ruby and Connie cried. They stepped onto a root, giving them a small glimpse of the field, too brief to notice though. Connie freed Steven from underneath a tree root. His vision was blurry as he was pulled out of the world, not from pollen, from the world fading.

"Stop!" Steven cried, he needed more answers, he glanced up to the tree, the gem had fled from it and he cool see a shadow moving down the hills. It was a girl figure, as is every other gem except Steven. he saw one last brief glimpse of the world when a petal flew onto his face, he removed it and saw it was no more than a brown leaf, burnt at the sides, there was one good thing that came out of it though.

* * *

_Steven was sitting on a beach, admiring the ocean waves, 'A memory?' He thought to himself as he felt the scene becoming nostalgic and familiar. Several scenes passed by, but oddly enough they showed him through the ocean, floating by, every time he glimpsed at them he would remember foggy details from a past time, meeting Lion, Connie, and one last scene entered his mind, a very brief vision of his mother, although it was in a photo, it was of her and Greg, it was cracked and he remembered stepping on it looking for- something. _

_He opened his eyes, he knew that gem had known something, something about his life, maybe it could even give him his memories back, he could only hope now._

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst rushed through the trees, they heard a loud noise go off and knew it had to be a gem, it was the sound of a warp pad. When they reached where the noise was coming from they found, not a warp pad, but a gem. They stayed behind bushes as he gem fled into the ground, fusing into it, no doubt this island was indeed a fusion, as they feared.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked that chapter, no cliff hanger that time, but let me know if you liked the idea of the island being a fused gem, and having Steven's memories, how do you think I should go about it, also for coming up chapters I would like to note in the future they will be going to homeworld, so give me some gem ideas to use, a army has to have a lot of gems, I can use a few just to describe what some of the gems in the army look like, and even give them a few roles and fight scenes, so for the next few chapters give me some gem ideas, the support means a lot, till next time! Happy spring break, or past spring break where ever you are!**_


	13. Cats eye II

_** NOTICE: READ FOR INFORMATION ON FURTHER CHAPTERS, THIS WILL NOT BE INFORMED AGAIN- **_

_**Alright, first off before I start, no I am not planning on making Lapis good or a hero as one of my reviewers suggested, solely because my main intent was to have a full on Home world Vs. Crystal gems war, although I could also do a alternate ending at the very end of this story, if you want that, or I can make a ending where Lapis doesn't turn out on either side, and I have an idea for that too, so I'd like if you guys would say your opinion in the review's below, I read all of the review's so you don't have to ask whether or not I've put something into consideration, or if I've seen your comment unless something happened and it doesn't show up, but back to my earlier statement, I'm not planning on Lapis being on the Crystal gems side, nor making her turn out good because It would ruin the idea I've made for the whole war concept, I'm sorry If I'm disappointing you, but, It was a plan from the start, but don't abandon this fan fiction because I didn't you might come to enjoy it nevertheless! So I hope you understand, onto the story before I get carried away and this entire chapter being this notification rather than the story, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Sapphire rushed through the fields at light speed, struggling to keep up with Lapis, she intended to kill her if possible, she couldn't let this end as it did the first time. She lunged for her, just missing her by the wings. As she flew away Sapphire realized where she was. She scanned the area realizing she was being watched. She glanced around. Shadows danced around the area, in-defining the eeriness of the biome around her. It was foggy with dead trees around, a typical scene for something such as a horror video game, or movie. She ignored the minor detail and trudged on, using her last bits of energy to get to the ends of the forest, she could already see the light of the outside world peering in, as if opening its (non-existent) arms and waiting for her to come to it. She peered around through the trees, checking for odd creatures that could be lurking around. When she finally stepped out of it she saw her new surroundings, it was a regular green field, a large tree sat in the middle surrounded by occasional other trees, a green beach, and red ocean, similar to the one where Steven, Connie, Ruby, etc. were located, except the hills were higher, the trees were located in a pattern, the water was less red, more of a pinkish color, and the trees were blue. Yes. Blue. She realized her main goal to capture (or kill) Lapis was gonna have to be stalled, so decided to search for Ruby.

'_Ruby...' _She suddenly realized she had no idea where she was, nor her very best friend Ruby, they needed Garnet to take down Lapis, the two of them sure as heck couldn't by themselves, they had to fuse, otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance. Not even mentioning the whole army Lapis had backing her up.

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst watched in horror as the gem fused into the ground, staying put, they reached for their gems, their weapons peeked out, emitting a glow around the area. The only thing strange (Besides the whole fusing island concept) was how the gems even fuse into the island, they didn't do a fusion dance. Pearl retreated her spear, and ran from the spot the gem had fused, leaving Amethyst. Amethyst watched the agile gem run towards the tide and turn towards a thick forest. She heard a sound similar to footsteps, but harder and went over to it. She held back a snicker at what Pearl had done. When she couldn't hold it in anymore she burst out laughing. She had bumped right into another gem who was carrying berries and some sort of juice, and Pearl had gotten it all over her, she was continuously trying to get it out of her eyes, struggling to get up, the struggle made Amethyst laugh even more. Pearl, after many attempts managed to get enough of the substance out of her eyes and glared at the purple gem who was clutching her sides in pain from so much laughter, it was funnier in person of course, and it helped the Amethysts sense of humor was always when the "agile" and "Ms. Never messes up" Pearl acted klutzy. Pearl on the other hand was staring down at Amethyst with a look saying, "Stop being immature" which was enough to make Amethyst quiet down.

After minutes of staring and silence Pearl noticed the gem she had bumped into. "Oh no.." Pearl put her hand over her mouth.

"Crap, just as we expected." Amethyst shook her head staring at the blue gem known as Sapphire was still picking up berries.

"Wheres Ruby?" Sapphire asked in distress.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Amethyst said, she helped pick up a few berries, then looked at Pearl, who was still in shock. Sapphire was now in shock as well. Her jaw looked as if it were twice as big as before and hung open. She shook her head, she was very calm and collected. She tied her hair in a ponytail and got ready.

"I'm going to find her." She said calmly, she took in a breath and got ready to sing. She knew Ruby would come and find her if Sapphire couldn't find her first, but a thought occurred to her, with her speed it'd be quicker to search for Ruby on her own. She didn't say anything, jut set off to find Ruby leaving the two gems confused and following slowly.

* * *

Ruby heard echoes of a familiar tune ring through the forest. She followed it, running as quickly as she could, but not desperate to find Sapphire, she knew if Sapphire kept it up she'd be killed by Lapis one way or another, she had a feeling Lapis would kill them at the end, just as the thought occurred a sound of wings set upon the forest. Ruby bit her lip, it was time.

* * *

_**Alright before I close off I'm gonna say one more time, I don't plan on making Lapis evil, but I also have a backup if you want her to be neither good, nor evil, so please tell me whether or not you want to to turn out good, or not, because I've had reviews of people wanting her too, but I have no plan for it, so I want to have a vote of what I should have, no spoilers on the plan though, and I do read every review so once again, don't ask whether or not I saw it unless the review itself doesn't show WITHIN A FEW DAYS it takes at least up to a couple hours or so for it to pop up, so don't be alarmed if it doesn't pop up right away, until next time!**_


	14. Cats eye III (Short chapter)

Everyone seemed to hear the sound of flapping wings that descended upon the forest. Everyone knew that each other heard it and decided to head for middle, with everyone else. Steven and Connie were the first to arrive due to their range, they were very close to the gem. Sapphire was close by, although just barely late due to her fear of the noise, she picked up her speed soon after, now chasing the winged gem. Although she wasn't sure if it was Lapis or not, Ruby still made her way to the center, no questions asked, she only cared to save Sapphire. Pearl and Amethyst followed later, after about 30 minutes as the fight had already begun. However, they were not alone, someone followed close by from the island, along with Topaz and Peridot accompanied with the creature, coming only to greet their superior, Peridot sneered at the winged gem from behind thick leaves layered upon each other forming the bush, although that's what they hoped it was, it was an orange bush and very sticky, so they had no idea whether or not it was really a bush.

"Ruby!" Sapphire cried upon her arrival. She hugged her tight before Ruby could call her name in return. They instantly fused into Garnet to take Lapis down. Garnet was now in a similar clothing although different in many ways. Steven watched as Garnet was made, still awestruck by the fact she's a fusion, although not as awestruck as he would've been with his memories intact. He still felt like himself, he had regained some of his earlier memories, met Connie and the Crystal gems over again, so not much seemed different now. Steven watched everyone prepare in a battle stance, even Lapis appeared intimidated by the large group.

"_You..You can't win... Did you even think you could win?!" _Lapis asked, her grin spreading across her face fast, she brought her nails to her palms in tight fists, the only thing stopping her from letting go was the silence. Lapis looked up, tears glistened on her face, she seemed to be looking over something. The group cast glances around each other, a few nodding. The gems glowed and all weapons were summoned at once.

"We are the Crystal Gems, we shall not perish in the hands of you Lapis Lazuli!" Pearl announced in a speech type of tone, as if she was inspiring someone. She instantly pulled her sword from her gem all the way, held a glare and ran towards the foe. Peridot and Topaz watched in awe at how well they fought, they searched for Jasper, but left it on a side note and rushed in to defend Lapis, they owed her this one.

Lapis let go, she was fuming. The waves she made crashed upon everyone, even Peridot and Topaz. Lapis glared at them from above. Her new pupils made her look less menacing thankfully. She flew over to Steven, setting the mirror she was once encased in, within his hands.

"_Good luck." _She whispered. Her expression softening. She rose once again. Steven stared at the mirror in his hands. It flickered a bright light. Pearl realized what was happening and prepared herself.

"STEVEN!" She cried, reaching for him but he had already gone. She pounded her fists on the ground, tears fell from her face as she tried collecting her thoughts, she grasped the mirror, peering on the back as she saw a new hole engraved. A rose quarts gem sat within.

* * *

_**Sorry this was so short, something came up, also why its late, also after this fan fiction I'll probably be either making one more story of SU, or I'm gonna make another fan fiction based off one of my new obsessions! **_


	15. Cats eye IV

"Guys?" Steven cried within the mirror. He glanced around the area. He was floating on a blue cloud that blended into the sky. It was a navy blue sky with a tinge of orange flickering every now and then. He placed his hand on the glass wall in from of him. He realized he was wearing a white T-shirt with a yellow star in the middle, with orange trousers. He had bare feet and looked at the comical outfit strangely. Then he watched the mirror light up with a digital image of Pearl, several smaller cubed particles arranged themselves around the image in a blue blur. Pearls image was glitching, every few seconds it would glitch to the right on the middle, and just below and a few inches above, the left. Her voice cracked and was either glitching or sore from crying.

"_Steven!" _Pearl cried in distress at seeing the boy locked up like this. Steven called out to her.

"Pearl, can you hear me?!" He cried again. She just sat there crying, not seeing or hearing him it supposed. He realized his gem was gone as he reached over to tap on it. He noticed a small blue glowing box on the corner of the glass wall. The letters were smudged, he tapped it anyway revealing a few boxes, Pearls projection had shifted to the bottom of the screen. Steven tapped on one of them, replaying,

"_Steven~!" _Pearls voice echoed, Pearls face on the projection- hologram- thing- looked shocked. Steven realized he'd noticed something familiar about this, that Lapis Lazuli girl, didn't she have something to do with this..? It was too foggy he couldn't remember. He realized he couldn't do anything and just sat, watching from the mirrors view.

* * *

"How do we get him out?" Amethyst asked, oblivious to the still angered Lapis, Peridot, and Topaz ready to strike at any moment. Pearl shook her head.

"I don't know, but right now we have a bigger-" Pearl was smashed into the wall by a beam of energy, courtesy of Peridot, before she could finish. Lapis struck Garnet with a aqua fist. Garnet lie on the floor, trying to get enough energy to stand back up. Amethyst charged at Topaz, her whip swung around the gem with remarkable speed, and she flung Topaz with all her might against the wall.

"Get up!" Amethyst cried to the fellow gems who lie on the floor, they were obviously still moving, just slowly and stiffly. Pearl groaned as she noticed her lip was bleeding. Amethyst and Garnet both stood side by side, blocking Lapis's attacks to Pearl. Pearl glanced over to the mirror lying on its side, she reached for it, but her fingers were crushed by Topaz's boot crushing her hand. She wailed and retreated to her gem. Topaz took the rose quartz mirror. She grinned and gestured for Lapis and Peridot to flee. Amethyst and Garnet were struck into the ground with remarkable strength. Topaz glared back at them just before retreating.

* * *

Peridot smiled at her work, she had fixed her escape pod. Lapis looked at it suspiciously.

"Just because you beat us that one time doesn't mean you can order us around, we all have our goals for defeating the crystal gems." Peridot said, Lapis smiled evilly.

"Ya know, I still can beat you in a fight, but I could still use an alliance..As long at the gems pay." Lapis said, she hated them for trapping her for so long, Steven was the only one she cared about and she'd keep him safe inside that mirror. She ran her fingers over the pentagon shaped gem. The smooth warm touch wasn't like her own gem that was cold and had scratches along it. Lapis heard a few screams across the forest and turned around to face a green gem.

Well, not all green, she was turquoise mostly. She wore a blue scarf and a green tank top, blue shorts and bare feet, her hair was short and went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were green and hair blue, she wore a frown on her face matching her grim attire, it was ripped and looked as if she'd been stuck in smoke and ashes. She had cuts and tears along her clothes and skin. Her left eye had a large bandage over it shaped as a square.

"Who-" Lapis was cut off as the gem was suddenly in front of her, with a speed as if she'd teleported.

"Cats eye." She said briskly. "What are you doing on my island?" She asked.

"_Your _island?" Lapis asked.

"Yes." Cats eye replied, she lifted her hand by her side and the ground rose from below is, bringing up a similar version of herself in pink, a large chunk of the island formed the gem. This one was exposing its gem on its forehead while the one that had formed it had it on her wrist like a bracelet, it had metal rings around the gem. The gem had a bright slash in the middle looking similar to a cats eye.

"How did you-"

"Many of my species come from home world, but stayed hidden, after years of hiding we came hear, forming our own island, we've lived on it for centuries, all the same gem." Cats eye said in a English accent. "This island in a fusion, we can manipulate it however we please, I can, she can, anyone as the fusion can." Cats eye explained, dropping the gem into the island.

"That's insane!" Lapis burst. She covered her hand with her mouth.

"_Leave_." She commanded.

"What-"

"_Leave." _

"How-"

"_LEAVE!" _She yelled. Lapis nodded, walking over to Peridot, just as Cats eye fused into the island.

"How long will that escape pod be ready?" Lapis asked.

* * *

_**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I have no excuse for it except I've not felt like doing it the last few days. Please don't hate me, reviews help me write and I didn't get many last time so I kept waiting for some, eventually I worked on this, so hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R!**_


	16. Authors Note: Sorry!

**_I'm so sorry about the inconvenience,I know you were expecting a chapter but I think you've noticed these updates aren't according to _****_schedule, I have a perfectly good reason fore this! There's a new testing around the school i'm in, and I have to adjust to it, so I don't have as much time for hobbies like this, I will continue it once testing is over, maybe about 6 or 7 chapters making up for it, but in the meantime expect slow updates until 4/28/15 or April 28th, 2015 because of testing._**

**_I hope you can forgive me, but I understand if you hate me for this. Currently I haven't even started a new document for the next chapter, and I've already informed some of my reviewers, and figured I'd let you guys know too, I hope you can please forgive me! But believe me the second I'm free from the final exams and such I'll upload like crazy, at least 6 or 7 within the time if I can, please don't pressure me anymore than I already am, I've already tried to make the final chapter for Cats eye and begin the new one, I'm gonna finally get somewhere with the story when I get back from finals, I hope you understand._**

**_Also, from now on I'll try to keep you updated with Authors notes just in case I have something come up. _**

**_\- :) till next time!_**


	17. Cats eye V (Finale)

**_Finally the ending to this five part! I've been working on this document for a week now I think and might upload it! Eventually...hopefully soon... But it you're reading this now then I've uploaded it within my lifetime! So I wasn't completely lazy and ended up clicking the submit button before I was called to do something else!_**

**_Also the reason this was out early is because testing ended way earlier than I thought it was! Teachers need to learn to state things clearer instead of it being 2 weeks of testing it was 1 week and the other week was only the same schedule for testing. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter even though its late a few more should be coming out soon because of the delay! _**

* * *

Steven heard strange noises form the world outside of his mirror, he couldn't see, the mirror had been fogged and covered in dirt, someone had buried it most likely. Although he wasn't sure whether or not he was gonna be able to escape soon, he knew if he didn't he was doomed. He simply slept, every bump and noise didn't go unheard, he heard every floor creak from outside the mirror, every leaf blow onto the ground. He heard the dew from nearby trees falling onto dead leaves. He wasn't sure why the sound was so amplified. The sounds were wobbly and it was as if they bounced off the mirror several times shakily. Maybe that's why they were amplified they were bouncing off the mirror in direct position that Steven could hear it perfectly.

* * *

Peridot brushed sweat from her forehead and continued working on the large escape pod. Originally she was doing several different escape pods, but later insisted on doing one really big one so no one would lose one another, they were against the Rose quartz gem, Rose herself was very powerful, and even after learning from Lapis that it was only Rose's offspring Peridot was still extremely cautious around "Steven".

She saw the sun peeking over the horizon, she'd officially finished the outer layer in 3 days time. All she needed to do was fix up the engine and add some seats, thankfully she'd gotten the control panel done already. She sighed, wiping oil from under her chin and on her cheeks. She cleansed her gem with an old rag she'd found on the beach. Lapis crawled out from her hut she'd built in one of the higher trees farther north. Peridot could just see the hut from where she was, but Lapis went unnoticed as she snuck up behind Peridot to catch a glimpse of her work.

"We should've brought Jasper on this mission, not you Lapis Lazuli, you're petty revenge is getting us behind, next time we're leaving you to guard the ship." Peridot said. "You're terrible." She added, but quieter.

"You hate the Crystal Gems too, plus I'm just as powerful as that she-beast!" Lapis said, Jasper often reminded her of a gorilla, she'd seen the species on earth and the second she saw Jasper at homeworld she instantly thought Peridot had taken a gorilla from Earth and questioned her for it.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Peridot muttered. Lapis huffed.

"Almost done?" Lapis asked.

"Was that _all _you came down here to ask?" Peridot asked with a hint of aggravation rising in her voice.

"Sorry I'm not you're _best friend _or anything, wanting to talk about the latest popcorn prices that went down." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"I get it, I'll be done when I'm done, I could use some help though." Peridot shot a glare at Lapis.

"Ask Topaz she doesn't seem to be doing anything." Lapis shrugged. Peridot rolled her eyes. She could still hardly believe there were only three people in the group-

"Wheres yellow diamond?" Peridot asked. Lapis felt her jaw snap open.

"Right that's what we'll be doing." Lapis instantly went to go fetch Topaz.

* * *

Yellow Diamond laid her back against the comfy seat of her newly built escape pod, of course she never left without tools for one, she was always prepared, she was sure a fast builder, not surprising though. Her curls bobbed as she snored, she felt so low on energy she needed sleep, normally gems don't need sleep, but since yellow diamond was bored, she had nothing to do, her hair was a mess, she was still waiting for her pod to warm up, and the seat was so comfortable, she decided to sleep away her boredom, and low energy.

"_Topaz, can you sense her?!" _A voice asked from near. Yellow diamond shifted in her seat, fidgeting with a tear in the fine cover.

_"She's near by-she should be right about-" _A head peeked out from the bushes catching a glimpse of Yellow Diamond in her escape pod.

"Diamond!" Lapis cheered, she expected more of a walk or challenge, it just seemed way too easy. Of course...it was...

* * *

Cats eye stuck a hand through the ground.

"**_I see you haven't left! Lapis Lazuli!_**" A voice bellowed. Lapis shifted. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as the wind ruffled her fine blue hair. She felt fear well up in her chest.

"Who's that?" Yellow Diamond asked innocently.

"..Cats...Eye..." Lapis choked out. "_RUN!_" She cried as more hands stuck up form the ground, several chunks of land disappeared as bodies of the same gem arose. The army of Cats eye gem surrounded the group.

"Where?!" Yellow Diamond and Topaz asked. Even diamond was afraid. She pulled out her ax while Topaz took out her spear and readied herself.

"Nowhere, we're fighting!" Lapis cried.

Topaz was the first to strike, she hit one of the gems in the head, it easily dodged. It drew out a spear, resembling Topaz's. '_So that's how there are so many, the real one copies itself, it has a copying ability...does that mean-" _Topaz thought right, she glanced over to the other two, several gems had copied their battle weapons and abilities, Lapis's aqua wings, and Yellow Diamonds ax. Topaz struck with great force, only to be knocked down by the exact same spear hitting her in the chest.

"They out number us we have no chance!" Topaz cried in defeat. There were so many now they were only standing on naturally formed rocks, the clones walked on water, copying Lapis, some using her aqua wings they'd copied earlier. Topaz was cut in the arm by a spear from above, then a ax from above, and then tackled under water, she glanced over to her teammates, silently hoping for them to make it out alive.

* * *

Peridot floated helplessly underwater, the island had sunk, she paddled towards the escape pod to float on. She laid one hand onto the worn down metal, taking easy breaths and gripping onto the pod wherever she could, she tried as hard as possible not to make any dents or scratches, good thing she only had seats to do, she could live without those. She glanced over to the fight, glancing from gem to gem. She heard stared in awe, just as the gems next to her and the half gem gaped in awe as well. She paid no mind to them however.

* * *

Lapis summoned a huge wave above the crowd, she knew it was the only way to save them.

She made it as high as it would go without totally taking the entire ocean with her. She took a deep breath. She clasped her hands together, taking out her gem from her back, she felt her body dissolve into the gem, gems only manifest human forms to transport, so with her gem taken out there was nothing to manifest the body, she clasped her hands tightly over her gem, she hoped that if she broke her gem it would have enough force to blow away all gems surrounding it.

"Hey, run as far away as possible!" Lapis warned. "Make sure you can't even see me or Cats eye!" She ordered, the gems did as she said, they were smart enough to see what she was doing.

'_Hey Steven...I know you don't remember me...but..as long as you're safe, I know this'll all be worth it in the end' _She thought to herself. She made a water spear in her hand, Cats eye wasn't the only one who could copy things. She readied it, leaving her gem suspended in air. She hovered above it, readying the spear as she watched Steven struggle from within the mirror in Pearls grip as she carried him away. Lapis smiled.

'_Its as if...I'm the...good guy...'_


	18. Homeworld

Steven glanced back, trying to shift the mirrors view, by tilting sideways. Once that didn't work he began shouting at Pearl, who was holding him in a shaky fist, to turn him around, although she couldn't hear him. He tapped a icon that showed a replay sign, or a recycle sign, he tapped a smaller box once inside and hear the replay,

"_Pearl!" _It was Amethysts voice he replayed, they had been arguing last night and Steven guessed the mirror picked that up and began recording it, anything it hears it replays. Steven tapped another icon, hovering his finger over the '_stop_' button.

_"Let-" _He stopped it instantly, it was the middle of a sentence, Steven was able to edit the sentences to make a mash up of one whole sentence, this was the beginning, it was from Pearl shouting, '_We have to find a way to **let **Steven out!'_ She had cried while Steven was asleep in the mirror on the ground in their hut.

_"me-" _He stopped again.

"_See-" _This time there was the beginning to the words, '_See, look!' _From Ruby a few nights ago. She pointed to a green mist coming from a while away, guessing that was where Peridot was.

"_Lapis Lazuli!" _The end of the sentence, he mashed them together with a icon saying, 'Mirror mash ups' Steven wondered who could've made it, Lapis most likely, but someone had to make the mirror itself to support the icons.. He shrugged, playing the sentence over, all the voices mashed together sounded odd. He played it audible for Pearl.

_"Pearl- Let- Me- See- Lapis Lazuli!" _The mirror cried, Pearl looked down at the mirror for a second before turning the object around, Stevens jaw dropped.

* * *

He finished processing the scene, there was smoke everywhere, broken gem pieces lie on the ground with several cats eye gems sinking under the water, and dissolving after a while, turning to dust which was carried away towards the northern ocean. Steven glanced down, they were floating on a raft, Garnet sat in front of him, making Peridot, Topaz, and Yellow Diamonds wide-eyed faces hardly viable, they were in shock. They floated on top of a strange device, he assumed was a escape pod.

"_W-wheres Lapis?" _He asked once he finished making another sentence with the icon. Pearl kept the mirror turned, Garnet glanced away.

"We're not sure, we can only assume she died when her gem burst and knocked out all the others, she was very powerful, it wasn't surprising all the force inside her gem was powerful enough to destroy and army." Garnet said softly, then Steven saw it, a green rope...tied to the opposing teams escape pod.

"_W-whats this?" _He asked, unable to find the word rope. Garnet glanced down, seeing the rope.

"...We lost..." Pearl said quietly, that was all Steven needed to hear to know they'd been taken hostage, if they tried too flee they'd end up drowning because they got tired and couldn't find anywhere to rest, or they'd not been able to swim with their injuries, or even they would be shot down by the homeworld gems out of fury. And if they went along with them they'd be kept prisoner.

Steven nodded, knowing they couldn't see him, he laid his back against the large cold wall, Pearls image and the icons went black as Steven dozed off.

* * *

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst saw that Stevens gem had dulled.

"He's probably just asleep, it's been a tough day for him, for all of us.." Garnet said, doing something out of her nature, she yawned, Garnet never yawned, she never got tired, nor did Pearl, only Amethyst who was as lazy as a gem got. Pearl eyed her suspiciously.

"What, I can yawn too." She shrugged. Pearl dismissed it as Amethyst beginning to rub off on the tall gem. Either that or Ruby was surfacing more than Sapphire, it wouldn't be the biggest shock in the world if Ruby got tired, she was not only a kid, a young gem, but she also had a nature similar to Amethysts, although not to Amethysts extreme lazy, no one could go that far, except Amethyst herself. Pearl tapped her gem lightly with her fingernail, a habit she'd come used to upon having to raise Steven once Rose was gone, the stress had gotten to her, developing a habit of listening to the sounds of her fingernail against gemstone. Pearl caught herself and shoved her hand back down, resting her chin on her knees.

"If _Garnet_ is going to sleep count me in." Amethyst cheered, flopping happily onto her stomach next to a dozed off Garnet, Pearl couldn't blame her, Garnet was just a couple of kids, even fusions had to process things once n' a while. Garnet didn't often doze off though, it was most likely due to the lack of entertainment she chose to let her mind wander within the depths of her subconscious, the kids would often due that when they were separated, they'd doze off, unable to stay awake, even if gems didn't _need _sleep it was sure refreshing.

"If there's nothing better to do.." Pearl said wearily, not used to the sleeping concept, she simply closed her eyes, waiting for her subconscious to take over.

Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days, and after those long~ Long~ moments of trying to doze off, her mind wandered aimlessly, making its way into its dream, Pearl liked the feeling, it was...so...odd.

* * *

__Pearl felt reality drift off as her mind closed off, she could no longer think, remember, worries were blurred and fogged. She took one step after another, her memories were replaced with false ones, conjured up by her imagination, that had been closed off for oh so very long. She wandered around the thick grove of trees inside the dream. The leaves were there, then they weren't, they went unnoticed perhaps, although Pearl knew they were there, paying no attention to when they weren't, she couldn't explain it, she felt so confused, yet the confusion was so dull...Her subconscious took over, placing one foot in front of the other, her vision snapped, she was somewhere else, she kept wandering, unknowing that she had shifted spots. Her foot landed on a large cloud, she felt herself rising upward, not caring what would happen. She placed her hands on some broken glass, the dream shifted, she was yanked out of her subconscious greatly, before dozing back off, forgetting the scene, what was it again? She didn't care.

"_PEARL!" _The voice snapped her awake, finally yanking her mind from its state of dulling dreams. She no longer remembered the random events from her dreams as they drifted away in a matter of seconds she realized she was awake and glanced around, they were on longer on their small raft, they were in prison cells.

With no way out.

* * *

_**First before I talk about THIS chapter, I wanted to say, yes you guys voted for Lapis to become neutral, so she sacrificed herself for Steven, but never officially made it to either side, she was good for sacrificing herself, but bad for kidnapping the gems and everything, but just to let you know, that may not be the end of her. **_

_**Now, this chapter. Yep. I decided to do a dream, I love doing dreams and stuff such as that, its just my favorite thing to write, although I hope you enjoyed it, trust me if you didn't there's not gonna be much more of it, also we're reaching the finale of this story I believe, unless I somehow come up with some way to delay it, there isn't much left, I might be able to make about 25 chapters at most by the end, for the main story line, 30 if I can come up with some way to make an interesting delay, but mostly we're reaching the end, but I hope you've enjoyed so far! Await more chapters!**_

_**Remember before I end this reviews fuel me! There the only reason I did the rest on this chapter today because I reached 44 reviews! I thank you all who have reviewed so much and hope you do more! **_

_**Favorite, follow, review, and watch me end with this touching...atmosphere...thing...I hope I've created which I doubt I did :P till next time! I finally end the chapter!**_


	19. Homeworld II

**_Midnight...writing...chapter...Why did I have the idea to make a chapter at midnight when i'm half asleep downloading League of Legends...I'm gonna finish it eventually... Its a good thing I got plenty of support that drove me to finish this chapter..._**

* * *

Pearl glanced around, she was in a metallic room with the only window being one over her head, and made of gem repelling goo. She sliced at the metal with her spear, casing her spear to recoil and leave a large gash across her face, she felt her face, searching for the wound, tracing her finger over a large cut across her face, from a few millimeters from her eye, down to just below her ear, drips of blood rained down onto the floor, splattering on her shoes. She gripped her spear tightly, hopping up just to catch a glimpse of where she was.

_You're kidding..._

They were at homeworld...no mistaking it, large white pillars with bands of yellow stretched up to the high ceiling. The roof was large, making the room appear huge, indeed it was. The ceiling had large tiles of consisting of yellow and white, floating around the walls and higher places of pillars. A thin white tile raced around the room, being ridden by a familiar gem. Her blonde curls bobbed up and down, her newly made white scarf fell off as she rid around, releasing energy that was long held in, at least that's what it looked like from a sliver of view. She approached the mirror, looking at Pearl through the gem resistant substance with a smug look. She stuck one finger through the substance like it was nothing, Pearl watched in horror.

"Are you-" She was silenced by the sound of footsteps, Yellow Diamond withdrew her hand, returning to her spot on the ground, standing in front of a tall gem. Pearl touched to substance with her finger, hopping so she could reach, her hand was pushed away with a great force, electricity shot through her arm. She stumbled backward, as if she didn't have enough injuries already. She rubbed her arm, looking up through the small space, catching glimpses of the two gems chatting, the tall gem nodded, glancing over to Pearl revealing a gem on her nose. She stepped back a little, letting Pearl get a view of her face, and her neck, with the smallest sliver of her shoulders, she was an orange tanned color with big white hair, reaching down as far as Pearl could see, which wasn't saying much. She had a bored hostile look on her face practically saying,

'_Touch me you're dead' _ With a tone of pure aggressiveness.

Pearl backed up into a corner, feeling a sense of helplessness, why did she let herself fall asleep!?

* * *

Garnet split into their selves again. Ruby and Sapphire were lucky to have gotten into the same cell, although something prevented them from fusing. Ruby noticed she was low on energy and hardly able to move, same with Sapphire.

"Ruby..." Sapphire said quietly. "You- Okay-?" She asked, taking in deep breaths, every muscle in her body was strained and tense. She gave up and fell limp across the cold floor. Ruby sprawled out onto the floor after pitching a huge fight with herself to scream at her muscles to move. Ruby felt like she was still dreaming, Sapphire felt like she was about to pass out form the light feeling. Everything was so light, yet every muscle was strained.

Ruby lifted up her arm, ignoring the sharp pain along with it, it felt like her arm was bending the wrong way. Ruby forced her eyes closed as tears of pain ran down her cheeks. Sapphire watched in agony, unable to show whether she was crying or not for her bangs were covering her face. She could see fine through her bangs thankfully, she saw her eyes darken around the corners, Sapphires vision became dull on the outside, fading on the inside. She caught a glimpse of Ruby sprawled out across the floor, limp, like a rag doll. Sapphire fell deep into the depths of her mind, her muscles relax, resisting the urge to snap into nearly strangling the girls in their subconsciousness's.

* * *

Amethyst woke up with a start, she couldn't see, all of her senses were dulled, unlike Ruby and Sapphire her muscles moved fine, she was just nearly blind, half deaf in one ear, and unable to smell or taste, even the cold stone floor was dulled on her touch. She peered out the window, unable to see through the substance due to her faded vision. She silently cursed, sliding her back down the cold hard stone wall. She buried her face in her hands, it was like she was a kid again.

Scared...Alone...Only darkness to be her company. Back in the Kindergarten it was the same thing, but instead of her faded vision there was a thick layer of fog that rarely raised up to the sky as clouds, She also had her rocks and the other gems, the ones disfigured, broken, and mentally insane, were her only friends, the ones sane huddled in their holes, searching for a way out, there were very few... They weren't her friends, they were too focused on escaping to have time for petty company, nowadays the only things left in that place are the things left from the whole war thing. She never really knew what they were completely, she just knew they had to be important, she never bothered asking though, something always stopped her and she'd run away, although she only thought about that stuff as a kid. By now she knew better than to waste time with asking questions she'd never get an answer too.

* * *

_**I actually finished this chapter right after the last one, but I've decided to upload it the next day since the chapters are so close together I figured I should wait a while.**_

_**Anyway hope you've enjoyed! Reviews, Favorites, or follows help me write! You guys are awesome I hope you've enjoyed don't forget, you can ask me any questions about the fan fiction and I'll be sure to answer!**_


	20. A Different Type of Cell

Ruby snapped awake, her muscles becoming easier to move. She glanced around the room, Sapphire was awake and was peering out the 'window'. Ruby walked over to her, she glanced around.

"You're awake." Sapphire said quietly, trying not to be heard. Ruby looked out the window, the thick substance made it hard to see and thankfully the window was lowered unlike the others so they could see it without jumping. She narrowed her eyes, there were hundreds of gems, walking onto of tiles hovering in mid air towards a large broken down building farther below, their cells were on a large metal sidewalk type of area, right in the middle of the direction the tiles were headed, Ruby glanced from gem to gem, noticing their gems all guarded by a thin gold barrier just lying on top of them. Ruby was tapped on the shoulder and then lightly pushed aside by Sapphire who began peering out again.

"Where-" Ruby began just as Sapphire turned around to face her. Sapphire rose her head to look at Ruby.

"Home world." She finished for her. She tied up her light blue hair in a curly ponytail, it was too warm in the cell, Ruby handed Sapphire her headband to use to tie it up with. Sapphire then glanced around the metallic cell. "Home world prison to be exact..." She said, although it wasn't entirely a prison it was just a cell in the middle of nowhere. Ruby got the idea and glanced out once again, noticing the cell to be moving, it lifted just a small bit off of the sidewalk type area and began to float towards the broken building, there were several other cells connected in a garage like place down below, it was huge, it could fit about five hundred cells inside. Ruby then noticed something, most of these gems looked familiar... The kindergarten gems... And the cell right in the middle of the area was Amethyst's.

"I thought all kindergarten gems were wiped out!" Ruby cried. She clutched her hair in stress.

"No, a large portion of the gems were taken back to home world I suppose.." Sapphire said quietly, now noticing there were no more floating tiles, they's been dragged from its view.

* * *

Pearl had been taken to the large place long before she saw the cell pull in, she glanced out, seeing the two kids pull in, she saw through the window that it was Ruby and Sapphire...apart? Why didn't they fuse and break out? Pearl shook her head, there was something off. She glanced over to Amethyst's cell, it sat right next to her, it pulled in from the middle, next to Pearls cell.

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried as she went to the window. Amethyst caught Pearls eye. She nodded, getting her whip, she swung at the substance and door as hard as she could, but only succeeded in tying herself up with her whip when it recoiled. She lie on the floor with a tiny taste of blood in her mouth. She ran her finger over a huge mark her whip had given her across her arms and waist. She sat up, resisting the urge to fall back down due to the sharp pain in her ribs.

Pearl couldn't see anything through the window, it was fogged with smoke, a fire perhaps? No maybe a cell was coming through and smoke erupted from when it landed. Either way Pearl couldn't see her hand in front of her. She curled up against a corner, refusing to breathe in the smoke. She coughed, resisting the urge to take a deep breath. She clutched her sides as the smoke inched closer. Amethyst watched the smoke approach her cell too. She coughed and retreated to the corner of her cell too, covering her face with her hands buried in her knees.

* * *

Steven awoke with a start, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were gone. He glanced around, trying to make out the figure holding him.

_"Pearl?" _He asked, using the voice of Amethyst when she'd called for Pearl a few days ago, he couldn't remember exactly when. The figure glanced down at him, a shadow creeped over its face, and was then replaced by light, their features were unfamiliar, Steven couldn't tell who it was. or what they looked like, he'd sure never seen them before...possibly... He squinted his eyes and the figure shifted to the left, revealing tanned skin with long white flowing hair, illuminated by a neon green making her look similar to Peridot, only bigger and more hostile looking. She had a rhombus shaped gem on her nose with her head tilting to the side, hair fell over her left eye like Amethysts hair except on the left instead of the right. Her face was twisted in a puzzled look, she turned the mirror over causing Steven to slide into an invisible wall inside the mirror, the gem had such a powerful force. Steven struggled to get back up, noticing he was facing the floor, he saw bright bands of light shoot around the area like sound waves. He glanced behind him seeing his gem creating the bands of light. The gem was violently pulled away from the wall, creating a hollow hole where the gem once was, it sunk further into the hole and a beam of light appeared where it once was, Steven watched as the area around him began to crumble and break into thousands of pieces.

"_Rose_..." Jasper muttered. She clenched the rose quarts gem tightly, smirking as the figure formed the gem. Jasper clutched the broken mirror tightly, holding the gem up by its shirt. "_I finally found you..." _

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? I hope you got the image I was trying to create, but it was pretty vague. Well I hope you've enjoyed! Review, favorite, and follow for more! If I can get to 50 reviews by the time this fanfiction comes up (If its not there already) Then I'll update another chapter tonight!**_


	21. Jasper

_**OKAY FIRST THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I got about 6 reviews on the last chapter so I'm sooo happy! Thank you all for reviewing on the chapter it means a whole lot that people are supporting this fanfiction :D and I'm gonna try and make this fanfiction as long as I can but the most I predict there can be since I'm running out of ideas (Which one reviewer has given me a few more ideas thanks to you, Cfintimidator) You guys are free to give me as many ideas as you want to keep this fanfiction going for as long as it can once again, THANK YOU ALL! And hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Jasper gasped as the white light cleared and the figure shrunk down to a small child, he coughed and fell onto his hands and knees, Jasper's face twisted into a frustrated frown, she let out a groan as the child coughed. The gem shone a bright pink from underneath his shirt brightly, then it faded as the figure formed the rest of its features.

* * *

Steven's new attire was a red long sleeved shirt with jeans and sneakers. He stood up, facing only Jasper's stomach, he glanced up to reveal the large gem towering over him, he had bumped into her, she took the collar of his shirt and leveled them eye to eye. She sneered.

"Rose...Why do you look like that?" Jasper asked in a raspy voice. Steven whimpered in fear as he attempted to kick his way out of Jasper's grasp. Jasper glanced down towards the gems below, riding on the tiles towards the building, the two stood on the top floor, the roof. Jasper hung Steven over the side. "Yellow diamond...You met her didn't you...Rose Quarts.." Jasper said, constantly loosening her grasp on Steven, making him cling to her arm in a last ditch escape to stay on the roof. "When she went on the mission, she captured your army...Your weak...pathetic army. She captured them, she succeeded in capturing you as well. Along with help.." Jasper grinned monstrously, Steven kicked at the beastly hand, struggling for air.

'_I have to get out of here..' _Steven thought as his powerless legs kicked at the large gem.

"I was there you know." Jasper began, she loosened her grip on Stevens shirt further. "At the first war. On this garbage planet..I fought against your armies, I respected your tactics...but this..." Jasper loosened her grip on the young half gem/human more and more. Steven whimpered in fear, his eyes wide and watery. He kicked uselessly at the gem as her face was now angry, a flicker of disappointment and hatred shone in her eyes as she looked into the small boys eyes.

'_Just...Let...me...go...' _Steven thought, he was running out of air, he flung himself nearly out of Jasper's grasp, greatly making her loosen her grip, Steven gulped in a large amount of air, he almost smiled...almost...

"This..._This _is SICK!" She said, tightening her grip on his shirt, almost choking him once more. He felt sweat drops trickle down his face.

"I don't get what your planning Rose." Jasper began another speech. "But look, you're army has been captured, you are vulnerable, whimpering in the face of death, **_YOU HAVE FAILED._**" The words hit him about as hard as the hit from Jasper, she had summoned her head gear and hit him right in the eye, his sweat drops were now mixed with salty blood as the boy fell unconscious, falling off the building and hitting a tile with a loud _SMACK! _

* * *

Pearl coughed some of the smoke from her lungs and looked up, Ruby and Sapphires cell had arrived at last. It sat on top of Amethysts cell, fitting perfectly. Pearl still wondered why they hadn't fused, she decided to ask.

"Why aren't you...fused...?" Pearl asked quite bluntly. Ruby looked down at her.

"Can't." She said simply, lying back down against the wall. Sapphire joined her, curling up in a ball, back to back against each other. Amethyst was already fast asleep hours ago, Pearl twiddled her thumbs, refusing to go back into the dreadful place, what Amethyst and Steven call "_Dreaming" _With the occasional, "_Nightmare" _Pearl understood neither, humans can be so...complicated. Pearl thought to herself, she did enjoy the dream, she knew she did, she felt weightless, although most of it she couldn't quite piece together. They were all jumbled up and some things tossed away, so far deep into her mind she couldn't remember. She laid down, she enjoyed the quiet, it allowed her to think, her mind wandered.

_'I wonder whats going to happen to us...We could end up dead..or worse...' _She thought, her mind wandered a bit further as she began thinking about the gems. '_I wonder how Stevens doing...Steven...He causes so much..trouble...Although its not his fault...I still can't help but feel...Disappointed? That was the same way I felt upon Amethysts arrival...she was such a trouble maker, although unlike Steven she belonged-' _Pearl snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head, '_No, no, no, Steven is one of the Crystal gems too, he's like Rose...except...Something about him just...' _Pearl unconsciously sat up and glanced at the walls, she realized she had done so and glanced over to the window. '_It's so calm...quiet even...How long has it been since I had such peace? Weeks? Months?...Years...?' _Pearl because biting her fingernail in a last ditch attempt to keep herself busy, and her mind occupied. '_My fingernails are...blue..' _Pearl thought back to the prank Amethyst and Steven played on her back before Steven had lost his memories, he had died her fingernails blue and they still were, most of it was chipped off though. She brushed some dust off her skirt, lying down on the cold hard floor, shivering from the sudden blast of cool metal on her bare arms and legs, her shirt was sleeveless and she had a skirt on, so it wasn't surprising she was freezing to death in here. She unwrapped the cloth around her waist and used it as a scarf, it was so long it gave her warmth to her arms as well as she pulled the cloth closer, nearly choking herself. '_So soft...' _Were her last thoughts as she dozed off unknowingly.


	22. Yellow Diamond

Amethyst sat up, how long had she been out? She gazed around, she was in a large white room with a yellow...you guessed it...Diamond in the middle, it was a statue with a green liquid inside, several shapes danced around inside the statue, making Amethyst dizzy.

"Amethyst..I never got to fully introduce myself." A high voice said, she sat on a green ratted old couch. No- not a throne- a couch, it looked as if it was about nine years old and left in a dump for three of the years. "As you should already know, I _know _you do Pearl." Yellow diamond said, glancing at the gem behind Amethyst, Amethyst glanced around to see Pearl, just barely awake. She was also with a newly fused Garnet who was knocked unconscious, but not in her gem. The two gems, who were still awake, well at least Amethyst was, Pearl was still trying to sit up, blinking to drive away the blur in her vision. She shook her head, painfully, the left side of her neck still hurt from, Yellow Diamond throwing her on the floor when she decided to bring the group in the large assumed the big bruise was from hitting the floor anyway...she hoped it was... She rubbed her fingers against the tender skin and winced.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, when I brought you in here I hit you a bit too hard." She said, not sounding as sorry as her words were implying. Amethyst rubbed her arm and the foot, her gem was slightly damaged, thankfully not cracked, although it had a few light scratches, not worth noting. Yellow Diamond waited for the girls to finish examining themselves for any more injuries. Garnet still hadn't been fully awoken yet, Yellow Diamond sighed, ignoring the unconscious gem.

"Alright, so first of all, I know who you are Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire. Although...Who is this..?" The gem asked, glancing at Amethyst. The purple gem quickly looked away, hiding her blush with her thick purple hair. "You were made in the Kindergarten if i'm not mistaken." She said, with a hint of teasing arising in her tone, Pearl knew what she was doing, Garnet would have to if she was awake. She was trying to get under Amethysts skin, Yellow diamond was known for many things, two being,

_1.) Incredibly powerful. _

2.) _Learning her opponents tactics. _

Obviously, since Amethyst was made in kindergarten and tried to rebel, it would mean she would be ashamed of all she'd done to the planet, Yellow Diamond know this, for number three of what she was known for her intelligence, although a great deal of her intelligence was picking up on slight details of a person, or thing, mostly when they begin to show signs of change, or effect from a certain event. She could pick up even the slightest change in a persons personality and use that to break a person down to their limit. She was indeed a very cruel gem, she had won many wars with this, although she was still pretty young, she was indeed powerful in many ways.

"Whats wrong?" Yellow Diamond asked, with a frown, a fake one obviously, it was quivering on the sides, she was also known for being terrible at facades. Rose used that to her advantage in the war, she knew Yellow Diamond better than anyone, when she was still on their side they were good friends. Yellow Diamond let out a snicker and her grin became wide. Amethyst paid it no attention, her blush growing bigger, Pearl urged herself to say something, but Yellow Diamond shot her a glare when she opened her mouth to speak. She didn't wanna pick a fight with her.

"Nothing.." Amethyst let out, she looked at Yellow Diamond with a challenging glare.

"You're a lot more confident since last time, before I remember you crying in that little hole of yours, and all the other gems who fought against the planet that imprisoned you-"

"Earth didn't you did, you imprisoned me in kindergarten, you-" Amethyst was cut off as Yellow Diamond brought her face dangerously close to Amethyst, another inch and their foreheads would be touching.

"I created you." She said, she held back a grin, replacing it with a soft smile, her eyes giving away all of the tempt in her voice and movements. She twirled Amethysts hand with her finger playfully, they were about the same size, Yellow Diamond was only a bit taller, she was known for her height as well, she was almost as tall as Pearl, saying a lot for a twelve year old. She also had remarkable confidence. "The only reason you're here, is because I made you, I created you in the kindergarten just like all the other gems who I managed to bring to life, if there something so bad about that?" She questioned. Amethyst was dumbstruck, her eyes wider than her palms, she took a step back, clumsily tripping over nothing and falling onto the floor, head first, leaving a large bump on the back of her head. She attempted to stand back up, but she instead focused on the pain in the back of her head.

"I-I-I.." She stuttered, unable to form words in her mouth. Yellow Diamond looked down to her, her face covered by a thick shadow, giving her a murderous look as she grinned, the sides of her mouth became sharp and twisted, making her look malevolent and psychotic, which she very much was.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you've done..." Yellow Diamond started, then went quiet as Amethyst spoke up.

"Of course I should! I was apart of a team that killed hundreds of gems and humans!" Amethyst cried out, her eyes wide with horror as Yellow Diamond inched her face closer to the fallen girl.

"Yes...indeed you did." She grinned, for having won, she was nearing Amethysts breaking point, and all Pearl could do was watch.

* * *

Steven gasped, picking himself up just barely as he floated helplessly on top of a tile. He was dizzy and clutched his head, he spun around on the tile, trying to not fall off, he tried the best he could to steer the tile when a loud crash sounded. Jasper had fallen onto his tile, no.. jumped.

"I won't kill you just yet." She said, grinning, "You're too valuable Rose." She clamped her hand on Stevens waist, dragging him into a brown sack. "Yellow Diamond is going to be pleased at the discovery that you're Rose, if she doesn't already know." She said, gripping the sack tightly, steering into the building once more.

* * *

Peridot fumbled with a ribbon in her hands, she had gained it when she picked it up from earth, it had caught her eye, it was a red ribbon with a star painted on it, a purple shape, a red-violet shape, and a blue shape were all painted on it as well, and on the opposite side was a larger pink shape. She examined it, feeling the soft fabric on her tender skin.

Peridot heard footsteps and instantly rushed over to the cells holding the gems they'd captured, she readied herself, she made her hologram with her four fingers, drawing out a circle as a large gun materialized, she hovered her fifth fiver over the circle, ready to fire.

Jasper came into view and Peridot instantly retracted her weapon, she'd been keeping her materializing weapons ability a secret from the entire diamond authority, yes that was what they were officially called, not team Home world or anything as cliche or naive as that.

Jasper eyed her suspiciously as several pixels danced in the air above her where something had caught her eye, but was too fast to dissolve to make out, she noted that and acted as if she didn't notice, she walked further down the halls, keeping up her famous charade, she was known for her amazing capabilities to keep up facades.

Peridot guarded the cells watching Jasper come by with a sack in her hands, she suddenly remembered Yellow Diamond telling her to not let anyone in while she was dealing with the Crystal gems, "If I were you I wouldn't go in there right now!" Peridot said to the angry woman-beast. She glanced over to the green tinted gem.

"Why?" Jasper asked with great suspicion in her voice. Her curiosity was silenced as a loud sound of a body being slammed against hard cold metal echoed throughout the area.

"That." Peridot said, as a dent looking strangely like Amethyst accompanied the loud sound, rising Jasper's suspicion.

"What did that runt do this time.." She muttered, knowing the kindergarten brat was causing trouble. Her next thoughts were silenced as another blow went to Amethyst. Jasper sighed, ignoring the crackling of quiet laughter, Jasper also had very good hearing. She suddenly remembered Steven. "So what do we do with Rose?" Jasper asked, Peridot looked at her with curiosity.

"..Rose..?" She asked, glancing at the sack. She reached for it, but was quickly stopped by Jasper.

"That gem has the power and gem of Rose Quartz!" Jasper cried, not reliving her ears that Peridot didn't notice that. Peridot was dumbstruck.

"W-we..." Peridot began, she took a gulp of air. "We have to show her to Diamond, but first, put her in the cells with the others, give her a _special _cell." Peridot said. Jasper nodded, grinning.

_'Believe me there's no doubt Rose will be severally punished.' _Jasper thought, grinned wider, Steven cried out in pain as the sack was tightened around him as Jasper clutched the sack, the little air made Steven choke. He gasped for air, but before he could make any other movement, he passed out.

'_What did I do to deserve this...?' _

* * *

Amethysts head took another hard blow as Yellow Diamond slammed her against the floor. "Not so tough now!" Yellow Diamond nearly laughed at the sickening sound of her gasps of pain. She curled into a painful, pitiful ball.

"Go on...Fight back..." Yellow Diamond teased, ready to learn her opponents move set, she had a plan.

_she never went without a plan...one sure to make them all suffer..._


	23. Trapped

Amethyst cowered in a corner, out of Yellow Diamonds sight, she couldn't take much more, she withdrew her weapon, noticing a small figure a further ways away from her, it was pulled back around a corner on the opposite side of the room. Pearl watched from a distance, placing herself on the back wall, dragging a unconscious Garnet with her. Amethyst couldn't help, but cry out as Yellow Diamond hit her in the arm, making her drop her whip.

'_a whip huh..' _The gem noted while gripping her ax tightly. She turned around to face Amethyst who had a her whip in her hand, making energy run across it like electricity to a wire and smacking Yellow Diamond, smoke erupted everywhere on the spot the energy had hit. Amethyst emerged form the smoke, tying up Yellow Diamond with her whip and backing her up against the wall. Yellow Diamond smirked, Amethyst made a smaller grin. The grin slowly faded as her face collided with the yellow gems ax, she was thrown against the wall, making her whip break down and disappear. She looked up, tears stained her face as she cowered like a child, a fearful expression marked her face.

Yellow Diamonds features relaxed and she sat down in front of Amethyst, she closed her eyes. "Now...Go back into your cell." She said quietly making Amethyst confused. The purple gem raced off to the hall, meeting Peridot, Pearl, and two gems in Pearls hands resembling Ruby and Sapphire.

The yellow gem thought to herself. '_The gems strong...I know her movements though she doesn't know many attacks unfortunately, she neither has strategy or pace, she simply goes forward praying she can outmatch an opponent.' _She observed, she replayed the fight over in her mind, that was what indeed Amethyst did, she always go straight forward, never thinking back and even knowing shes lost, she still goes in.

_She has guts...For a kindergarten gem..._

* * *

Yellow Diamond sat in front of a special persons didn't show herself back when the others had challenged Lapis for a reason, she was busy capturing someone else. The girl whimpered seeing the yellow gem.

"W-what do you want!" She cried, jumping back, flattening her back against the wall, her glasses were watery and stained with tears of fear when Yellow Diamond had thrown her in here. She missed Steven, the gems, and everyone else back at Earth. Her parents must be worried sick...

"Connie is it?" The yellow gem asked. The brown haired girl nodded slowly, remembering the events that had taken place.

* * *

_Everyone seemed to hear the sound of flapping wings that descended upon the forest. Everyone knew that each other heard it and decided to head for middle, with everyone else. Steven and Connie were the first to arrive due to their range, they were very close to the gem. Sapphire was close by, although just barely late due to her fear of the noise, she picked up her speed soon after, now chasing the winged gem. Although she wasn't sure if it was Lapis or not, Ruby still made her way to the center, no questions asked, she only cared to save Sapphire. Pearl and Amethyst followed later, after about 30 minutes as the fight had already begun. However, they were not alone, someone followed close by from the island, along with Topaz and Peridot accompanied with the creature, coming only to greet their superior, Peridot sneered at the winged gem from behind thick leaves layered upon each other forming the bush, although that's what they hoped it was, it was an orange bush and very sticky, so they had no idea whether or not it was really a bush._

**(_Skipping a few scenes and going to Connie's perceptive since everybody has read this already (This was in Cats eye III))_**

_Connie backed up Steven as she lunged at Lapis, being pulled back by a hand, Steven lunged at Lapis Lazuli, not paying attention to his friend being taken away, she cried out, her cries were muffled by a hand and she gave up, passing out from exhaustion. She was pulled away, she heard muffled shouting from a unfamiliar voice and was carried away. _

* * *

_Connie woke from a sleep noticing Yellow Diamond working on something, she finished an escape pod it seemed. Peridot and a few other gems, her vision hazy from pollen kept her from seeing who it was, and her hearing was muffled by something stuck in her ears, she was unable to call for help, her throat hurt badly. Yellow Diamond said something back, although Connie could barely tell. She then heard a loud, _

_'**I see you haven't left Lapis Lazuli!' **She hadn't heard the voice before. Connie heard the clashing of weapons and she headed for the escape pod, hoping it would take her somewhere safe, she coiled up in a call cowering from the new gem. _

* * *

_Connie felt herself drifting in water and realized the island was gone Yellow Diamond hopped onto the escape pod, floating on it and smirking as she saw Connie, "I see you survived." She said with a grin. Connie felt herself being pushed aside, but her glasses were blurry and she could hardly see with or without them, she was pulled into a dark area and lifted off, she didn't know how long the ride was and once they were there, she hardly knew they'd left. _

* * *

Connie watched as Yellow Diamond smirked, "Tell me what you know of Rose." Yellow Diamond commanded, showing a picture of Steven up on a strange device.

* * *

Steven was pulled into a strange room, it was small and tight, the roof to the doorway was slanted into his room, allowing him to barely kneel in the room, pressed against the door that is. He felt sweat drops fall down his face and quietly banged his head on the door painfully.

"You're up." Jasper said, opening the door, causing Steven too fall out of the closed in space. "We don't wan't you having enough space to use your shield Rose Quartz." Jasper explained, kicking Steven head aside, he felt a knot form on his bruised head and he shook his head, letting his curls bob up and down. "It's about time for you to meet your friend, it seems Yellow Diamond has found her." Jasper said, picking Steven up.

'_Connie!' _Steven thought, his eyes wen't wide and he almost felt his face heat and go wet...almost.

* * *

_**ARE YOU HAPPY?! A lot of you guys have been asking where Connie is now you know. Hope you enjoyed anyways even though I haven't mentioned her for a long while. I told a lot of you I had a plan and its coming up soon ^w^**_


	24. The Cellar

_**I finally got my butt in the chair and continued the fanfiction after what feels like forever...After finally giving up on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon's Primal Dialga battle after like a week of trying. Anyway enjoy!**_

* * *

Steven was led into a large room, he glanced around, noticing a small hallway leading off form the corner of the room, he was violently pulled into the narrow hallway down to a cell, Yellow Diamond was already there. A curled up brown ball was inside the cell, it supposedly was Connie, curled up in a tight ball with her hair covering her back. She silently rocked back in forth, very slowly and hardly moving at all.

"Connie!" He cried sticking his hand out in a last ditch attempt to reach her. Yellow Diamond pushed him back into Jasper's grasp, guarding the doorway. She glared at him. Her beastly eyes shot down at him like bullets, or missiles. His large eyes pleaded for mercy with the unfeeling gem who brushed off the futile attempts.

"We should be about finished." Yellow Diamond said, glancing up at the beast holding Steven captive, the gem nodded, mumbling something under her breath, not going unnoticed however. Connie turned her head a bit to get a glance at Steven, she sat up, eyes wide with horror, she opened her mouth to speak, but decided otherwise upon Yellow Diamonds glare. The gem diverted her eyes to a floating screen and shut it off, a screen that was seemingly plans for Kindergarten, but gone to quickly to confirm. Yellow Diamond stuck a small device that had created the screen into a small brown bag nobody had seemed to notice before with all the fighting and such.

"Now I suppose you know this gem." Yellow Diamond began, she looked at Connie with a half grin. Connie nodded reluctantly. "And you'll tell me all you know of Rose, we wouldn't want-" Without warning Yellow Diamond demonstrated what they '_wouldn't want' _by throwing Steven into the doorway, Jasper had almost silently left, Connie had her vision blocked by the yellow gem blocking her vision of Steven. Steven was sprawled on the cold floor, motionless, blood poured from a gash in his lip, he made a mistake by biting his lip upon impact with the door from the pain, ending up creating a huge gash.

"I-I-U-Um.." Connie had her back against the wall, breathing madly with her eyes popping out of her head. Yellow Diamond sighed, using a technique only she had known, her gem began to glow as did her eyes. Connie watched as the gems eyes began to gleam and shimmer, making them appear pale and the color of a newborns blonde hair, blonde and light, like cream. Connie felt herself calming, the eyes were like deep pools, or infinite abysses. The bars disappeared and Yellow Diamond was now right in front of her, glaring at her with those sickening eyes, lulling the girl into a sleep unlike before, one filled with terror and exhaustion, instead it was calm. Yellow Diamond knelled down and peered straight into Connie's eyes. She glared like daggers shooting into her eyes, she was awestruck, her mind clouded and fogged. She was unable to resist when the yellow gem asked,

"What do you know about the gem known as, Rose Quartz." She asked. Connie stuttered, unable to form words. She stopped stuttering and the worms formed unnaturally out of the broken up letters and unfinished thoughts. Regrouping themselves into words Connie had no way of understanding.

The aura Connie was giving off while she locked eyes with Yellow Diamond seemed familiar to Steven, he just didn't know how...It seemed so important, just one more inch away and he could grasp the wisps of memory flooding into him, the memory his mind searched for, but was no longer there. He fell unconscious once more, hearing Connie blurt out jumbled up sentences dazedly.

Yellow Diamond released her from her lock, Jasper had come back in just as Steven had fallen and while Connie was still dazed.

"Direct the top ranks and get ready for our leave, have them thrown in the cellar with the others." Yellow Diamond instructed.

"You should know that this..thing has Rose Quartz gem." Jasper spoke up, glaring at the half-gem. She pushed him forward and he stumbled on the cold metallic floor. Suddenly he felt a throbbing in his head. _Should I know these gems...? _He thought tiredly, as if ready to pass out, strong hands gripped him, but seemed distant, he became lost in thought by the time his friends passed him by, caught in the grip of several armed gems, gems implanted in dark blue navy hats with a yellow diamond underneath.

* * *

The trio were thrown into a dark cellar, not knowing why they were taken from their cells immediately, Amethyst was busy tearing off long strips of her shirt to the point where it showed her belly, and her leggings to where the star cut in her leggings around her knees were completely gone, she tied the cloth around her head where a large wound was now there, and around her wrists were she had been taken hold of by a strong guard who had nearly broken her arms in a attempt to force her in the dark room.

"I wonder if Lapis made it?" Garnet suddenly burst out, it was unlike her to ask such questions, or to let her mind wander, but nothing was normal anymore. The group made no gestures to answer, just tended to wounds from the fights, Pearl tore at her blouse, screeching as she put the cloth over the bleeding scar on her ankle that burned savagely, it was a new scar, although it would be one of the many "new scars" on the gems since the long trek.

* * *

_**I couldn't help putting some psychological stuff in there, but there's one for every story right...right? Anyways I'd like to announce if Yellow Diamond is shown in future episodes then I'm sorry I didn't make her like that since I had no way of knowing since I made this before the episode, or if anything written in the fanfiction goes against cannon events in Steven Universe, now that that's out of the way, Review, Favorite, and, or Follow for faster updates hopefully...eventually (Just watch me lose interest again after the next 3 or so chapters :P)**_


	25. The Cellar II

Steven's mind was a blur, he sat in the middle of a plain white area. He felt dizzy. Underneath where he laid was the group rippling like water. _Am I...outside? Was it this calm before..? _Steven couldn't think as the dizziness got worse. He saw three, or even four of everything shaking around in his vision, becoming blurry, he tried to stand, but his feet wouldn't let him. He stared at his feet as they shook in pairs of two, becoming clumped and shaky, like one of those dizzy characters in cartoons, when they saw double and got dizzy. He finally got up and managed to walk a few steps as his vision became completely white and hazy. He peered down, he realized he could still see his hands and feet. _What-_ He realized that the group below him was rippling. He stared at his hands, they seemed to ripple slightly too, they didn't turn white like they did as if he were shape shifting, instead they stayed their natural color and jut seemed to ripple and dance slightly. For a split second in the daze and mist he thought he caught a face. He fell down onto his knees when he heard Pearls voice.

_STEVEN!_

* * *

Pearl shuck the sleeping boy violently, his eyes flickered. They were in the cell...again. He could've sworn...In the mix of Pearls voice and the rippling sound of waves, he thought he heard another voice. What was it telling him again? Something about going towards an alter? No...fountain maybe? Could it be-

"Steven?!" Pearl shuck him once more as he realized he was still on the floor. He sat up quietly, glancing over his shoulder to a sleeping Connie. His face softened upon seeing the fallen girl, bruised, bleeding, and wounded. She had torn cloth on her shoulders, the gems also had torn cloth over their bodies. Why didn't they just regenerate?

"I-I'm okay." He said, he was still pretty dizzy, he could've sworn though...He saw a face in the mist covering the floor, was it the one speaking possibly? Ugh so many questions and problems to be solved! He couldn't even process it, and toppling over it was his still wiped memory! _...She sounds so worried...so upset...Will they be alright? Who were they? What did they want? _Amethysts eyes were dulled as she sat against the cold stone wall. Pearl looked on the brink of insanity. Garnet looked calm with her visor on, but it was obvious she was just as worried. Steven shut out his thoughts for the time being as he scanned the room, Connie was still sleeping soundly, curled up in a loose ball with her legs sprawled out on the floor, slightly bent, and her arms close to her chest limp, her face looked so vulnerable, it was pointed above her, as if she were looking for something on the ground behind her. Her eyes quivered, she looked about ready to wake up.

"Is this the cellar?" Steven asked, Amethyst nodded slowly, her eyes dulled made it look as if she were a puppet on loose strings, and someone was struggling to make her nod. Steven laid down awkwardly, letting his mind drift to other subjects.

* * *

After a few hours of sitting and waiting Pearl rose from her spot on the ground, she took out her spear.

"Pearl...?" Steven asked, suddenly worried. The gem glanced at him, a ghostly shadow crossing over her features as she turned from him towards the wall, she stuck her spear into the wall, attempting to take out some of the rocks that were built up into a wall, she violently tore at the rocks until the budged. Garnet got up and smashed her fists in the wall, Steven stared at the gems who pounded at the walls. "Why couldn't we have done this sooner?" Steven asked. Pearl glanced back at him.

"It's nightfall most guards are off duty, Yellow Diamond is preparing for lift off to kindergarten, and the only gems left should be Jasper and Peridot, but their helping staff get back to base." Pearl muttered.

"How do you know..?" Steven asked, he was suddenly worried this was going to be something he didn't want to hear.

"I used to be apart of this mission Steven, so was your mother and Garnet." Pearl said, she looked absolutely calm, but instead she was really breaking inside. Amethyst remembered the time they'd shown Steven the kindergarten and Pearl had said earlier that day that the gems were doing something horrible to Earth, Garnet, Pearl, and Rose decided it wasn't right and forced them off Earth...leading to the war. Amethyst remembered having to fight these very same gems when they had worked for Yellow Diamond, but then that meant Rose had to try invading gems off of Earth, Greg had told Steven this before he'd lost his memories once before.

_that must be why I remembered these gems...it must of been a feeling I'd inherited by my mother..._He thought. He suddenly remembered the fountain.

"Hey, do you know anything about a fountain?" Steven spoke up. Pearl turned to him.

"Roses fountain..." Pearl murmured. It had worked before, but now it had been destroyed, inactive, the only way to heal broken gems was destroyed...unless..."You have your mothers gem...maybe you can reactivate it! Rebuild it!" pearl cried. Garnet took a few more blows to the wall and it collapsed, by now the gems had heard the loud banging, they had to hurry. "C'mon! Hurry!" Pearl cried, grabbing Stevens arm and picking up Connie.

_This adventure...It's almost over..._

* * *

_**Not long now! Only a few more chapters and we'll be finished! Hope you've enjoyed and look forward to the grand finale~~! Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow for hopefully faster updates! Thanks to you all for staying with me for the story I hope you look forward to the ending chapters! I wish I could make this longer I've loved writing this :') well...Until next time!**_


	26. The Arrival

His legs ached and the air felt sticky, pushing him back with hot humid air. Steven brushed off the winds as he trudged through the storm.

"We have to get to Roses fountain back on Earth!" Pearl shouted, although with the loud whipping winds it seemed so distant. "There's a warp pad somewhere north from here!" She cried. Harsh snow began falling as Steven fell to his knees. He felt strong hands grip him by the sides and haul him upward.

"Garnet?" He cried through the snow, the large gem carried the boy through the winds. He heard loud footsteps. He saw a very faint face in the snow, he made it out to be Amethyst.

"Is that-" She began, but was shushed by the sudden burst of wind thrown at her. Garnet nodded nevertheless, as if the smaller gem could see it.

"It's the Homeworld army isn't it." Pearl said, Steven couldn't see her face, but he guessed it was full of worry and distress as it had been the last week or two, they'd lost track of time. The loud footsteps seized. The group was hesitant to step forward and make any noise as they got farther away the the storms subsided.

"If we don't get away soon we'll be hopeless if they attack, as you saw before there are several spikes in the time here where our gems stop working and we cannot fuse, nor heal, neither draw out weapons, Amethyst lost very easily during the battle when her weapon began loosing its power and retreating back into her gem." Garnet said. Steven considered that when he remembered the gems didn't heal within all that time. Pearl simply nodded, slowing down her pace and inching closer to Amethyst.

"You mean you saw the entire thing? Weren't you asleep?" Pearl asked. Garnet shook her head and simply began moving faster.

"We have to hurry we can't let the Homeworld gems catch up, we're in no condition to fight." Garnet ordered, she laid her back against a cave wall, they had made their way to a caves entrance. She waited for Pearl to get ready as she rummaged in her bag.

"Okay, I'm ready." She confirmed, she tapped her gem which emitted a faint glow.

"No luck huh?" Amethyst asked in a raspy voice, she must've gotten a bit sick in the storm. Pearl was the first to go inside the cave.

"The warp pad should be somewhere in here, only we know where it is, Rose told us she had implanted a warp pad for herself, but when she rebelled against Homeworld along with us, it became our main access to Homeworld for information, until the war broke out and all warp pads were shut down on Homeworld." Pearl mummered.

"That's why the Homeworld gems had to come in a ship rather than warping...They still don't work." Steven said. Pearl nodded reluctantly.

"But...You have Roses gem...If anyone can activate a warp pad made solely by Rose herself...It'd be you Steven." Pearl looked the boy in the eyes, he wriggled his way from Garnets grasp to look Pearl in the eye. "Steven...You can do so much more..y-you're capable of so many things that you don't know of yet.." Pearl said, her eyes watered a bit. Steven nodded, he wrapped his arms around Pearl, shooting heat through her, shutting out the cold air from the cave inside. He let go and let a big smile wash over his face.

"Let's go." Garnet interrupted, she wasn't one for moments like these obviously. Pearl gathered herself back together and sped up towards the taller gem who immediately began walking stealthily through the cave.

* * *

Pearl entered the last room she assumed had the entrance to the warp pad. "I think I found it!" She cried upon seeing the large staircase downward.

"Hey where'd Connie go?" Steven spoke up upon going through the passage way.

"She's with Amethyst." Pearl said, she pointed to the purple gem who seemed to have a mirror in her hands.

"She's in the mirror?!" Steven cried, Pearl put her hand on his shoulder.

"We found it a while back before you came, Amethyst was the last one and since we figured out how to use it, we thought we'd transport her that way." Pearl said. "But you seemed to be out of it and way to tired to listen so it never came across my mind to say something." Pearl said. It made sense after all.

"How did you figure out how to use it?" Steven asked.

"Well, before we couldn't get the gem out, but we found out only gems who've come from the same place the mirror was made can get another out, Rose was made on Homeworld in another area separate from me and Garnet. But you have her gem, it's no wonder you were able to free Lapis Lazuli, and we could never. It does explain how you were freed by Jasper as well." Pearl said as they walked down the large corridor.

"You mean Jasper was made in the same area as my mom?" Steven asked, Pearl nodded.

"Because of this Jasper was able to easily get Rose on their side to dominate Earth, Rose was a trusted friend of mine and Garnet by the time and...well...we went along with it, we made the biggest mistake of our lives...but...I guess it worked out in the end." Pearl said, glancing over the the half human gem.

Steven glanced over to the mirror, it had, instead of a gem, a hollow hole, round at the top, but pointed at the bottom, with curls flowing down representing hair, obviously Connie's face imprinted in a mirror.

"So...My mother...She was on the Homeworld armies side, does this mean at one point..." Steven didn't finish, his face was shielded by a dark shadow he used as a visor to hide the tears tempting to escape.

"Yes...At one point we were all on their side, we even-" Pearl stopped, glancing over at Amethyst. Pearl felt a pang of guilt, attempting to shove the horrifying memory back down into the hidden corner of her mind she always chose to keep under a facade, in a lot of ways, Pearl had acknowledged she was similar to the kindergarten gem in many ways.

"Amethyst..?" Steven muttered so quietly it was no longer audible over the loud thoughts in the groups head, shouting at them at how horrible gems they really were. Steven knew this, it didn't take much to know they were trying to hide it, even a boy with no memories could figure this out.

_'You tried to kill her once...didn't you...?' _Steven thought to himself just one second before tripping over a stair and plummeting to the ground below, but for once...He didn't care.


	27. The Fountain

_**Gosh.. how long has it been since I last updated this? Jeez I was determined to wait till after Steven bomb 2.0, and maybe in hindsight that wasn't such a good idea...Well no regrets! **_

_**Right...?**_

* * *

Pearl caught him by the back of his shirt and led him toward the large room at the very end.

"Here we are~!" Pearl cried in sheer happiness. She rubbed a finger over the metal, a thin trail of dust was left on her finger. She shook it off. "It's pretty old.." Pearl murmured. She looked back at Steven, then to Amethyst, taking the mirror from her hands. She felt along the edges of the old metal and gave it to Steven, he nodded reluctantly grabbing the glass he didn't realize was there posing as a gem, shaped as Connie, and he pulled it out, awaiting the familiar glow to illuminate the cave and release the girl.

After several moments a half awake Connie formed through a mixture of light, smoke, and dust. She wore dark blue shorts with a over sized T-shirt. She wore a cap with letters that looked like they had been washed away partially by water and only left big letters spelling out, In a bolder blue. Connie slowly opened her chocolate born eyes, sitting up awkwardly, without warning Steven grabbed her arm enthusiastically and hauled her onto the warp pad along with them, the gems quickly followed after, not noticing the large group of homeworld gems following them through just as they warped, the warp pad had just enough energy to transport the group through, quietly following the gems and their human friend.

* * *

Connie and Steven arrived first, quickly behind them the gems spawned, gaping at the beautiful place before them, their home, none of them realized how much they'd all missed it so much. Pearl leaned against Garnet, breathing in gulps of air. Connie lost her hat during the arrival when it flew up the warp stream.

"We better hurry." Garnet ordered, rushing off the warp pad causing Pearl to falter and crash head first into the sandy beach. She pushed herself up with assistance from Amethyst and ran straight for the deeper more vacant parts of the town, not many people came around these parts although there right in plain sight.

The grass was a light brown, Pearl guessed it must be fall, how long had it been since they'd been here? The moss had regrown and covered the place, Connie, who was conveniently in the back heard low mummers behind them, she turned back to find the group had gone further ahead towards the fountain. She made a mental note to stay cautious and make little to no noise.

When she finally got a quarter ways through the moss she saw the path split in two ways, which way had the others gone again? Left..No..Right...

"I think they went right." A voice said behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, smacking the person in the face upon hearing the voice. She paused. She opened her eyes reluctantly seeing Steven there.

"I got lost halfway through.." He said quietly. He let out a soft chuckle, which comforted Connie yet saddened her for the loss of her friends memory, bu she was glad too see him improving and possibly after his gem becoming healed return to his normal self, that thought made a smile cross over Connie's face momentarily, she shook the thought away, focusing on the path ahead.

"Right..Right..?" Connie asked, ignoring the small pun. Steven nodded, Connie let the trace of the comfort fade when Steven didn't laugh at the joke, or make a comeback to lighten the mood as he likely would have before this big mess.

She headed onward towards the right path with Steven following quietly behind her, it was hard to acknowledge he was there with the soft footprints making hardly any noise and his quiet behavior. She could barely see the faint pink glow coming from the main room and only heard faint mummers from the room, optimistically she ran towards the main room, grabbing hold of the young half-gems hand behind her and tugging him gently towards the room, he was hesitant and quick to resist the brisk run as he heard the voices, reluctantly making his way to view the gems, Connie stopped dead in her tracks, Steven almost fell ahead of her from the quick stop, but she caught him just in time.

"Ssh.." She said, her eyes wide, pleading with the young boy to step back away from the doorway. He heard it too, the shouts of protest coming from Pearl.

_"Shut up!" _She had cried, a loud smack was heard and a low growl came right after, it became silent soon enough. They heard a unfamiliar voice speaking, but soon recognized it as none other than: Peridot.

_"You have no chance to succeed, Rose Quarts-" _

"_I said SHUT UP!" _Pearl cried once again, another loud sound, this time a thud was heard and a groan of agony, likely Pearl was pushed onto the grass. Steven knew what she was about to say, _You have no chance to succeed, Rose Quarts has likely been captured. _Or something along the lines of that, Peridot continued.

"_Will soon be captured in the form of the young boy, if not already captured within the makeshift labyrinth made of her own moss." _Steven wanted to run away and hide, or punch Peridot in the gem, or Jasper, or whoever, he seethed with anger. Connie put her arm over his chest, holding him back and stepped into the doorway, just far enough to catch a glimpse of the scene.

Garnet was hung by her arm on a tree with Amethysts whip, Amethyst was passed out in the fountain, and Pearl was sprawled out on the grass, completely vulnerable, and just barely conscious, she was hauled up by her neck by Peridot and forced to look her in the eye.

"_What will you do now?" _The green gem asked, tightening her grip on the gems throat, whilst acknowledging it did nothing as long at her gem went unharmed, it only let Pearl suffer an endless amount until her gem was harmed, it inevitably hurt badly with Peridot's nails sinking into her neck.

"We. Fight. Back." Steven said, coming into view and holding a sword in his hand.

Rose's sword to be exact, he immediately charged for Peridot's gem before she could act, although not doing much as more gems came from hidden places in the moss, surrounding the gems.

"Maybe this wasn't a good plan.." Connie mumbled before charging in with a iron sword she had been given just before arrival.

* * *

**_Well this is just great...I can't think of anything to put here to close off!_**


	28. The battle I

_**I'm so sorry for..you know..not updating...for like a month...(My excuse is at the bottom of the story ~)**_

* * *

Steven rushed forward, ducking underneath blades and other several weapons, a ax grazed his leg and Pearls spear managed to cut a large portion of his cheek, he tumbled over, gasping as blood trickled down his wounds. He watched as Connie sped into battle, her sword just barely hitting Peridot, Steven tossed Connie Rose's sword as he summoned his shield, getting back to back with her, Peridot yelped, and made a screen with a bunch of numbers and patterns Steven didn't recognize, she tapped on several gem's names and suddenly heard loud foot steps.

Peridot grinned, using her fingers to makeshift helicopter like blades, watching them spin until they lifted her into the air, no sooner than she had gotten into the air, several gems came out of the moss, Steven recognized some of them just by there gems, one was an Amber, another an Aquamarine, another a Moonstone, and another taller and muscular gem, most likely the most powerful, Steven could just barely see the purple gem in it's left cheek, Connie quietly gasped, "An Amethyst...?" She stepped back, hearing a loud poof, Amethyst, and Pearl had both retreated into their gems, how could Peridot have done that much damage?

Without another word the battle began with the Amethyst attacking first, it quickly morphed into the shape of a pearl, remaining in the same spot, but her physical form making the appearance of a more agile like gem, it looked similar to Pearl, except with longer hair that went in a large curl at the bottom, and instead of the gems usual costume like clothes, the gem wore more casual clothes, consisting of pink jeans, and a light blue, almost white hoodie, with no shoes, only pink and blue striped socks. The Pearl tapped her gem once, a smug look crossing her face as a pink spear came out of her gem, she clutched it tightly, attaining a more agile pose before joining the fight once again, grazing Stevens leg and arm, and taking a huge cut to his gut, his gems crack got noticeably bigger, but he paid it no mind. He could just barely keep his shield summoned as he fought on.

"Steven I have a plan." Connie muttered to him. Steven nodded, waiting for her to continue.

* * *

The half human gem and human got into stance, they had fled the battle and gotten into a deep part of the labyrinth, nodding to each other as they began to do a fusion dance.

* * *

"Wheres Steven?!" Pearl asked as she reformed, Amethyst had already reformed, and once again got put back into her gem just as quickly as she got out. Pearl hit the shifting gem, casing it to glitch a bit and stumble backward, the gem quickly formed into a Rose like gem, grinning. The Rose like gem, stabbed Pearl with her sword. Pearl stood there dumbfounded, tears welling up into her eyes as she poofed.

* * *

Stevonnie was fused in no time, rushing through the labyrinth and jumping into battle, scooping up Pearl and Amethysts gems quickly before any damage was done to them. She was glad the shifting gem was unable to shatter Pearls gem before Stevonnie got there. She hit the moonstone gem in the back, allowing it to poof, and quickly shattering the gem with no hesitation, Steven was amazed he could do this, he didn't think he could fuse with Connie! Stevonnie grinned, not feeling any guilt for smashing the moonstone gem. She was convinced it was a bad gem, she charged after the Aquamarine, the gem quickly took out a silver bow and shot at Stevonnie, pinning her shirt to some moss, thorns poked at her back as she struggled to get free. Garnet charged at Aquamarine, but was quickly pushed back.

"Just because Moonstone was easy to defeat doesn't mean we'll all go down so quickly!" Said a soft voice, it belonged to the Aquamarine gem, she shot at Garnets chest, but the arrow was swiftly blocked by a freed Stevonnie's shield. She grinned, swiftly attacking the gem, but to no avail as the gem swiftly evaded each attack with notable speed.

* * *

_**All right! SO first of all! I was at Idaho for two weeks, and was also working on a new fanfiction page with a friend! It's still not up yet and we've yet to have posted anything...but we're working on it! But I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of Steven bomb 3.0! (Man I'm gonna get chewed out for this...)**_


	29. The battle II

**_WOW WHY IS THIS STORY 10 TIMES LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE?! Jeez I didn't think we'd get to chapter 20 let alone 29 :P_**

_**ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED AND JUST PLAIN VIEWED THE STORY AT ALL!**_

**_Whelp_****_...and fanfiction decided to delete the entire chapter...great...HERE WE GO AGAIN_**

* * *

Amethyst ran through the maze, she saw several gems lying on the floor without their physical form. She had just reformed and was running around to see if anyone she knew survived. The fountain was clear and running, she ran around to find Steven only to find his cracked gem lying on the ground, something hit Amethyst, _Where did the crack in his gem go..?_Amethyst thought, she shoved the gem inside her pocket and kept running. she glanced around until she heard rustling. She stepped forward, nervously.

She was gonna hate herself for this later, "S-Steven..? I-is that you?" Amethyst called at the top of her lungs. There was rustling inside the moss. She gulped as a large shadow loomed over her and the gem. It glowed bright as it settled into the air, blinding Amethyst for a few moments, she pulled her hair over her eyes to block out some of the light, as she used her hands to propels herself up into the air to grab the gem, and get a better view of the area. She used her whip to grab hold of a branch and reached out for the gem, her hand went right threw it! She stumbled a bit in mid air, catching herself on a tree branch a few meters below where her whip was tied, she glanced back at the gem and saw that it had been a mere hologram, she looked over to the producer of the said hologram.

Amethyst saw the shape shifter from before, in the form of Pearl. She had used her hologram to buy time,Amethyst saw more rustling in the moss and found that he moss was moving on its own! Amethyst remembered the time before when the moss had come alive and attacked them when her gem was cracked. She looked a ways away too see Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire's gems all lying on the ground in front of Aquamarine. The hologram went away and Aquamarine brought out her bow. She shot an arrow straight into the air, it hovered a bit into the air wen suddenly pointing to Amethyst, the gem was quick to pull out another arrow and shoot it straight towards the tree Amethyst hid on.

Amethyst cast a worried glance towards her friend's gems and regained her composure, readily pulling out another whip. She jumped up into the air and slashed her whip across Aquamarines gem. She shrieked in panic and pain, stumbling backwards onto a tree stump. Amethyst took this time to get another hit on the gem, Aquamarine dropped her bow and yelped. The shape shifter, shifted to its original form of a bulkier form of Amethyst. Whilst shifting, Amethyst hit the gem right in the gut, causing it to nearly fall over, stunned by the amount of damage, the gem took out her weapon, a pickax, with three blades, all really long. The gem spun it around like a drill, digging into Amethyst's shoulder, she yelped in pain, and was quick to knock the drill out of her hands. The Aquamarine gem quickly retreated into its gem, Amethyst was quick to bubble it. A spear collided with her back, just before she retreated to her gem she saw the Amber gem grinning behind her.

The Amber gem was quickly caught in the back by a pink sword, Connie stood behind her, a sword poking out of Amber's back, Connie smiled, "I-I did it!" She cheered. She picked the Amber gem up and smashed it, she didn't have much of a choice, she didn't want it regenerating and didn't know enough about bubbling gems that she didn't know if it would regenerate in the bubble or not, so she just smashed it as she did as Stevonnie, she suddenly remembered Steven.

"Steven!" She cried, looking for the young boy, she scooped up Amethysts gem, she got Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire's as well. "Steven!" She cried once again, oh this is bad, this is very very bad.

* * *

_**Whelp! I got the chapter in, in time even if it is kinda short! I'm proud of myself for finishing it! And I have nothing else to say so...**_


End file.
